¿Que otra opcion queda?
by DanDead
Summary: Un Chico lo pierde casi todo, esepto la esperanza y sus amigos, ya casi en la banca rota termina trabajando en la pizzeria del mejor amigo de su abogado (Lo se, Mal summary, soy nuevo en esto)
1. Cap 1 el comienzo del fin

Hola, Soy DanDead y bueno ocurrió una desgracia con la historia anterior, y lamentablemente no la podre seguir (mi pc le entro un viruz y ahora escribo desde una tablet) asi que decidí empezar desde 0 con otra historia que me se ocurrió, y bueno que la disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Five Nights At Freddys no me pertenece si no al Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC'S y la trama

 **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos y disfruten la historia**

* * *

¡Y OJALA SE PUDRAN TODOS¡- Se escuchó un grito retumbar por los pasillos de una pequeña comisaria.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta de donde salió un chico de 25 años de edad, tés normal, rubio con ojos cafés, refunfuñando, el chico era de contextura musculosa normal y vestía unos zapatos negros con pantalones del mismo color y una casaca de cuero café

-Di los mejores 7 años de mi vida a esta institución, ¿y así es como me pagan?- decía indignado y a la ves furioso mientras caminaba hacia el hall principal, un hombre de avanzada edad, como unos 55 años, canoso y gordo lo seguía.

El hombre lo detuvo y lo miro a la cara, todos los oficiales presentes miraban la situación, los 2 se quemaban con la mirada, el silencio duro unos minutos hasta que el hombre mayor rompió el silencio

-Eres una basura Gonzales!- le dijo mientras lo empujaba con una mano, - Por tu culpa perdimos a un hombre y eso no es nada, gracias ti dejamos que el mayor traficante de droga escapara, pero además- pero antes que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por el chico.

-Me tendieron una trampa ¡- dijo aún más furioso,- que no lo entiende? O es idiota?-

Al decir esto último el hombre frunció el ceño, levanto su puño y lo dirijo a la cara del chico.

Pero antes que pudiera golpearlo un chico pelirrojo de 27 años le detuvo la mano, el hombre canoso lo miro con extrañeza.

-Debería comportarse no?- dijo el chico pelirrojo, este vestía un overol policial azul, con los logotipos de la policía de hurricane – después de todo usted es el jefe y debe comportarse como tal, ¿no es así señor José?- al decir esto último el jefe retiro su mano del agarre de forma violenta, miro al chico rubio y le dijo – sacas tus porquerías de aquí, no te quiero en mi oficina, NI EN MI COMISERIA¡- dicho esto se retiró a su oficina y antes de entrar grito.

\- Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN? PONGANSE A TRABAJAR O LOS DESPIDO A TODOS- entro dando un portarso haciendo que todo el mundo volviera a sus puestos de trabajo.

El chico pelirrojo dio un suspiro y hablo – siempre tienes que formar un desastre no es así Jack- pero al darse vuelta se percató que no había nadie, lo busco con la mirada y no lo encontraba, la recepcionista se percató de esto le respondió.

-si buscas a Jack, él se fue hace un par de minutos- dijo volviendo a su trabajo, el pelirrojo bufo con frustración y salió de la comisaria, se dirija al parking sacando sus llaves pero se detuvo al ver que en una patrulla está el, sentado, viendo hacia la nada.

Se acercó y le toco la ventana, Jack giro la cabeza y lo miro, - puedo entrar?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Jack solo lo ignoro, el pelirrojo volvió a tocar la ventana.

-lárgate Frank no estoy de humor- respondió Jack malhumorado mente mientras encendía el motor del carro.

Frank camino y se puso frente a la patrulla, Jack acelero, pero a Frank pareció no importarle.

-tú sabes que eso no me asusta- dijo mientras sonreía – ahora o me dejas subir o nos quedamos acá todo el día-

Jack bufo molesto mientras sacaba el seguro de las puertas, Frank sonrió victorioso mientras entraba a la patrulla y Jack aceleraba hacia la salida, Jack miro la barrera abrirse lentamente, mientras el sufría por dentro, el guardia lo miro y Frank también, la tristeza se hacía sentir.

Jack sin decir nada entrego su pase por última vez y salió.

-y bien… ahora que harás- dijo Frank mirando a Jack el cual estaba serio… y triste

-no lo sé- respondió Jack sin demostrar interés.

-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir trabajo- dijo Frank tratando de animar a su amigo.

-mph- la conversación se había vuelto algo tensa, los 2 se callaron un rato hasta que Frank volvió a romper el hielo, -El clima esta bonito ¿no?- el semáforo se puso en rojo, el vehículo se detuvo y Jack aprovechando eso lo miro.

-Frank- iso una pausa para tomar aire y relajarse,- sé que somos los mejores amigos, que me quieres animar y todo eso pero… si no quieres que te rompa la cara aquí mismo cierra tu boca- Frank solo lo miro, él sabía lo que sentía, quito el seguro y se bajó, antes de cerrar la puerta lo miro y le respondió – si necesitas algo, llámame- cerro la puerta y vio como el carro de Jack se alejaba.

Jack abrió la puerta de su hogar y entro, tiro su bolso sobre un sofá y se sentó en otro.

Ahora si estaba jodido, perdió todo lo que tenía, su novia, sus cuentas bancarias y sobre todo, su trabajo, el trabajo que tanto amaba y enorgullecía.

Las deudas llegaban, su novia, bueno, ex novia le había cambiado la contraseña a todos sus correos y sin trabajo todo esto iba de mal en peor, pero… como paso todo esto?, fácil, Jack callo en la trampa de un tipo que siempre lo había querido eliminar, y por fin lo había logrado.

Su teléfono móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos, Jack lo tomo y lo reviso, era un mensaje de su novia el cual decía "JA JA te cague :P".

Jack frustrado tiro su teléfono lejos contra una pared, se agarró la cabeza y empezó a pensar como saldría de esto.

"y si trabajo como chef?, no soy horrible en la cocina" se levantó y tomo un vaso y mientras se servía ron siguió pensando "y como mascota de una empresa?, no terminaría golpeando a la gente, jejeje" tomo un trago y se sentó en el sofá y miro el techo.

-¡ Y AHORA QUE MIERDA HAGO¡- Grito con frustración –dios por favor ayúdame- dijo esto mientras tomaba otro trago de su vaso.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, Jack esta ves enojado se levantó y lo fue a recoger, sin mirar el remitente lo tomo y contesto la llamada.

-DEJA DE LLAMARME LOCA DE MIERDA, ¿Qué no entiendes que te supere?- grito a todo pulmón por el teléfono.

-Perdón?- respondió una vos masculina, Jack abrió los ojos como platos y se dio faceplam.

-perdón Marcelo-dijo disculpándose mientras soltaba una leve risa de vergüenza,-pensé que eras mi ex – dijo Jack mientras se calmaba al escuchar una risa estruendosa por el otro lado de la línea.

Marcelo es el abogado de Jack, el mejor abogado que pueda tener cualquier millonario, ¿pero cómo es que no lo ayudo? En estos momentos él está en Londres.

-Y bien, de que se trata esta llamada?- pregunto Jack algo inquieto mientras tomaba otro trago de ron, Marcelo no lo llamaba a menos que tuviera buenas noticias… o malas.

-Bueno- respondió – era para decir que no estás solo en esto, yo te ayudare en lo que necesites amigo-.

Jack suspiro aliviado y respondió – gracias Marcelo, de verdad necesitaba esto- dijo mientras reía con confianza- bueno si necesito al- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

-Trabajo no?-

-Exacto- respondió Jack sorprendido y a la ves confundido, como mierda sabia Marcelo que no tenía trabajo si estaba en Londres?

-Si te preguntas como lo sé, fue Frank- Jack frunció el ceño y maldijo en lo bajo, - pero ese no es el caso, are unas llamadas y mañana te respondo ¿vale? Ahora tengo que colgar tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos y que descanses-

-Vale adiós- la llamada se cortó y Jack festejo como quinceañera cuando logra salir con el más guapo de la clase, Jack sabía que con Marcelo ya tenía un trabajo asegurado.

Sin perder tiempo Jack vio la hora, eran las 23 pm, se tomó el vaso de ron y subió a bañarse, después se puso una pijama que consistía en un short con una polera manga corta.

Jack se acostó rogando que mañana fuera un mejor día… o rogando que por lo menos fuera normal y no un día de mierda, finalmente cerró los ojos y se fue al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, si es así deje un reviews con su opinon (acepto criticas buenas y malas (las malas no devén tener insultos o las ignorare))

Asta la Próxima, DanDead Fuera


	2. Cap 2 ¿que otra opcion queda?

Hola, Aquí DanDead Reportandoce, con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, escrita en tablet, lo cual es un infierno T_T, pero al menos pude escribirla, bueno espero que les guste y coso, de ante mano gracias por leer y disfruten ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nights At Freddys no me pertenece si no al Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC'S y la trama

 **Advertencia:** **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos**

* * *

Sábado 7:30 A.M

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, el reloj despertador llevaba sonando varios minutos, Jack muy perezosamente apago el despertador y de reojo miro la hora, al ver la hora que era Abrió los ojos como platos y salto de la cama.

-VOY A LLEGAR TARDE-Grito desenfrenadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras, corrió a la cocina, puso a tostar pan, hervir agua y volvió a subir a su cuarto.

Raudamente se puso uniforme que consistía en: zapatos negros, pantalones negros con un cinturón donde llevaba su arma y su radio, una polera celeste con los logotipos de la comisaria de hurricane y una chaqueta de aviador de la fuerza aérea muy vieja.

Jack bajo las escaleras casi callándose, tomo el pan le puso mermelada y se echó una a la boca, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando su cerebro reacciono.

-Que mierda estoy haciendo- se dijo a sí mismo, su cara cambio de una expresión feliz a tristeza, Después de unos minutos parado en la entrada, Se dirijo a la cocina y se preparó un desayuno como corresponde, un sándwich con un café y un zumo de naranja, después se dirijo a la sala de estar, mientras comía recibió una llamada.

-Diga?- dijo Jack y siguió comiendo de su sándwich.

-Jack soy Marcos, estoy afuera de tu casa- Respondió la vos al otro lado de la línea, Jack corto sorprendido, dejo su sándwich y camino hacia una ventana, corrió la cortina y miro.

Efectivamente, era Marcos, es un hombre de 30 años, cabello negro con un peinado a lo Elvis, contextura musculosa, vestía unos bototos militares con unos pantalones militares, una polera color negra sin mangas y unas gafas de sol.

Jack sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta quito el seguro y abrió.

-¡Hola marcos!, como estas?- dijo Jack riendo mientras lo abrazaba, Marcos era un viejo amigo de Jack de cuando estaba en la escuela militar.

-Bien y tú?- respondió recibiendo el abrazo de su amigo mientras entraba a la casa.

-Bueno… podría estar peor ¿no?- ambos rieron y se sentaron, Jack le ofreció de su sándwich, este lo rechazo y Jack lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Bueno Jack voy al grano- se aclaró la garganta y continuo- Si quieres puedo hablar con tu tío para que te vuelva a integrar en las filas del ejército como entrenador-.

Jack lo miro, se acomodó en el sofá y respondió- No, tú sabes lo que paso, el general dijo que estoy vetado- ambos rieron.

-Si tienes razón jajá- Marcos tomo el zumo y bebió un poco, Marcos sintió algo y se paró violentamente del sofá, haciendo que Jack se sobre exaltara.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Jack a marcos.

-hay alguien mas- respondió Marcos caminando hacia el bar que tenía Jack, asomo la cara y de repente apareció Frank asustando a ambos hombres.

-BUU ¡- pero antes de decir algo más, fue golpeado por marcos el cual lo tiro al suelo de un puñetazo.

Ambos hombres se largaron a reír de forma estruendosa, mientras Frank sufría en el suelo.

-jajaja ,Perdón Frank ajajaj pero fue jajaja un acto de reflejo ajaja- Marcos le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse, mientras Jack, aun riéndose, se apiado del pobre Frank y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-y eso te pasa por metiche ajaja- le dijo a su amigo el cual seguía recuperándose del golpe.

-Baya ostia que me diste, ¡ANIMAL¡- respondió Frank molesto, pero al rato se contagió de la risa de sus amigos.

Frank vestía unas zapatillas DC color negras con blanco, unos Jean cafés, una polera negra con diseño de degrade en el pecho y un poleron north face, negro también

-Bueno Jack y como lo aremos con el trabajo? Pregunto Frank, el cual se seguía sobando la mandíbula.

-Bueno, ya que alguien se fue de soplón-Jack miro a Frank con odio – Marcelo me llamo y dijo que hoy a me tendría un trabajo.

-ah bueno, ¿pero no abra otra cosa en que podamos ayudar? No quiero perder el día que tome de descanso- dijo Frank.

-Bueno de hecho sí, tengo que recuperar las cuentas bancarias, ya que mi ex le cambio la contraseña a todo-

-y Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?- Pregunto Marcos

-ah que Jack deje de hacer el ridículo y se quite el uniforme de oficial- rio entre dientes Frank

Jack se había olvidado completamente que tenía el uniforme de policía, dio una risa nerviosa y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-Y qué opinas de Jack?- Pregunto Marcos a Frank.

-que si no se recupera rápido, terminara viviendo en la calle- respondió Frank de manera fría y seria.

-No podemos dejarlo solo, yo lo ayudare en todo- dijo con ánimo Marcos

-Lo mismo digo, pero… a mí me da terror Marcelo- dijo Frank nervioso

-Porque?- Pregunto Marcos,

-Por qué Marcelo tiene Amigos muy raros, quizás donde valla a meter a trabajar a Jack-

Se formó un silencio incómodo y Marcos fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Perdón por lo del puñetazo ajaja-

-cierra la boca- respondió Frank riéndose.

-Bien están listos?- pregunta Jack mientras baja las escaleras, a lo que los 2 hombres mueven la cabeza afirmativamente –ok pues vámonos-

Jack iba vestido de unas converse negras con blancas, unos Jean azul oscura rasgados, una polera blanca con una chaqueta de aviador de la fuerza aérea muy vieja.

Los 3 chicos se dirigen a la entrada y salen, hurricane no ese pequeño como un pueblo, pero tampoco tan grande como una ciudad, así que se van caminando mientras hablan de cosas del pasado.

Mientras iban llegando al banco, Jack divisa a una mujer saliendo de el con una carpeta en la mano, Jack se detiene y se da vuelta logrando que sus amigos lo miren raro.

-Chicos mejor volvemos después- dijo Jack algo nervioso

-por qué? Si está abierto- respondió Frank

-Solo vamos-Los 3 se dieron vuelta y se fueron en dirección contraria, pero como en la vida nada es perfecto ocurrió lo inevitable.

-JACK! Mi amor!- Jack freno en seco ya que la chica se había puesto delante de los 3 hombres y volvió a hablar –Por qué me ignoras cariño? Que no te gusto mi mensaje de ayer- soltaba una risa picara, era una chica pequeña, de pelo castaño y era plana, vestía unas zapatillas converse rosas, con un short corto y una polera sin mangas con un diseño de panda.

-Marcos, Frank, les presento a maría… mi ex – ambos hombres se miraron con sorpresa, ¿cómo esa criatura tan tierna podía dejar a Jack sin dinero?

-eso suena muy feo- le respondió mientras hacia un puchero, pero de pronto recordó algo

-A si toma Jack- tomo la carpeta desconfiadamente y se la puso bajo el brazo – espero que lo disfrutes, ahora me tengo que ir - se despidió de los 3 hombres y de Jack de un beso en la boca, siendo empujada por este último, los 2 hombres miraban a Jack sorprendidos aun con lo que acaba de pasar, mientras la chica desaparecía entre la gente.

-eso fue extraño…- dijo Marcos mientras miraba a Jack

-Dímelo a mí- Jack tomo la carpeta y se sentó en una banca cercana, empezó a leer el contenido, mientras los 2 hombres hablaban de situaciones parecidas a la que acababan de vivir, hasta que un grito de frustración los saco de su conversación.

-Que pasa Jack-Pregunto Frank preocupado, Jack solo extendió la carpeta, los 2 hombres la agarraron y la leyeron.

La carpeta decía que Jack recuperaba su cuenta bancaria pero con el dinero reducido por las deudas que debía, mientras que la otra era una cuenta de él y su novia, la cual saco todo el dinero y cerró la cuenta.

-100 dólares… esto no te alcanza ni para el pan- dijo Marcos mientras cerraba la carpeta

-Tranquilo amigo- dijo Frank mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda- todo mejorara-

-mph- fue lo único que respondió Jack antes que su celular empezara a sonar, Jack se levantó y se alejó de los 2 hombres.

-valla, sí que esta jodido- dijo Frank mientras volvía mirar la carpeta

-necesitara mucha ayuda- dijo marcos antes de mirar tal escena- ¿qué mierda le pasa?-

-Ah- Frank abrió los ojos como platos y se miró con Marcos al ver a Jack bailar y festejar, Jack se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa y les hablo

-Chicos ya tengo trabajo y empezó hoy mismo- los 3 hombres festejaron mientras Marcos y Frank abrazaban a Jack.

-y donde es y que es?- Pregunto Marcos feliz

-Es un puesto de guardia nocturno en el restaurante del mejor amigo de Marcelo- Dijo Jack sumamente feliz y saltan

-Y como se llama?- Pregunto Frank con una sonrisa, ambos hombres estaban felices por su amigo.

-mmm Marcelo dijo que el restaurante tenía el nombre del dueño en el letrero- Jack hizo una pose de pensamiento y recordó- creo que era Freddy fazbear pizza- dijo en un tono muy feliz

Ah genial- respondieron ambos con una sonrisa, pero de pronto analizaron la situación, las facciones de su cara cambiaron a preocupación y miraron a Jack pálidos y nerviosos-¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE?- le gritaron ambos hombres poniendo a Jack nervioso y empezando a dudar, en que lió se había metido.

* * *

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, si es así deje un reviews con su opinon (acepto criticas buenas y malas (las malas no devén tener insultos o las ignorare))

Asta la Próxima, DanDead Fuera


	3. Cap 3 Mi primer dia

Hola, Aquí DanDead Reportandoce, con el Tercer capitulo de esta historia, Como soy un negro idiota, no recordaba donde había dejado el cargador de la tablet :C pero al menos lo encontre y pude escribir este capitulo, en otras cosas el viernes vuelvo a tener mi pc SIIII :D, asi que tal ves los capítulos sean mas largos, ya que en la tablet no dimensiono bien la pag y por eso me quedan cortitos xD, por esa razon tampoco eh contestado reviews, pero gracias a la gente que que me dejo algunos mostrando su apollo y su afecto y sin olvidar los PM, ok ahora si disfruten :3

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nights At Freddys no me pertenece si no al Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC'S y la trama

 **Advertencia:** **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, La historia se basa tanto en el mundo de FNAF1 como en el 2**

* * *

Frank y Marcos miraban a Jack, muy pálidos como si el alma se les hubiera escapado del cuerpo

El primero en reaccionar fue Frank-Dime que no es verdad- repetía la misma frase una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas como loco.

Ah diferencia Marcos solo miraba a Jack sin expresión alguna, Jack se mostraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa divertida al ver como su amigos habían reaccionado.

-Es solo un trabajo como guardia, ¿Qué me podría pasar- dijo mientras se reía tranquilamente.

-Ah no… Lo mato- Frank se abalanzó contra Jack siendo detenido por marcos, Jack sorprendido retrocedió un poco, Frank se soltó del agarre y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo sabía! Sabía que se tipo está mal de la cabeza, es un desatinado mental, es un, es un… ¡DAH¡-Pateo con fuerza un basurero – Me reusó a creer esto- Frank se sentó y se tomó la cabeza

Jack sabía que esto lo mataría, pero aun así actuó.

-y que tiene de malo ese lugar?-ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.

-que no sabes de fazbear pizza?- pregunto Marcos incrédulo antes las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Fuiste un maldito policía 7 años! 7 MALDITOS AÑOS,¿ y no sabes de ese puto lugar?- Pregunto Frank con indignación.

-MMM déjame pensar, creo que…. No- dijo ganándose el odio de Frank y el pésame de Marcos- y me dirán o se quedaran todo el día mirándome?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Los animatronicos matan a los guardas que trabajan de noche- Hablo Marcos

-Si es verdad, los animatronicos desaparecen todo lo que entra por la noche, según los rumores toda es una maldición- termino de decir Frank.

Jack miro un momento a sus amigos, solo para después empezar a reírse de manera estruendosa, ambos hombres suspiraron con resignación.

-Jack esto es verdad, no es joda- volvió a insistir Marcos.

-Por favor Jack, Renuncia, podemos conseguir otro trabajo, si buscamos un poco más- pero Frank fue interrumpido.

-¿Otro trabajo? ¿Me estas jodiendo?- dijo Jack un poco enojado- Primero me inventan un chingo de estupideces,¿ y ahora quieren que renuncie?- pregunto Jack haciendo una pausa, mirando a sus amigos,- Saben que, me hartaron- Jack se dio vuelta y se puso a caminar, mientras era seguido por sus amigos.

-Por favor Jack no hagas esto, te lo suplicamos- dijo Marcos, ya con el alma en su mano, Jack solo ignoro y siguió caminando,-Jack si sigues caminando te juro que dejo te ser tu amigo- esta vez hablo Frank, Jack solo siguió caminando, dejando a sus 2 amigos Marcos con cara de susto y Frank enojado, pero de impotencia.

Jack llego a su hogar, la lluvia había empezado a azotar al pueblo de hurricane, Jack camino y se sentó y se puso a pensar. "y si es verdad lo que me dijeron esos locos?.. Nah solo no quieren que trabaje allí".

La lluvia se había vuelto una tormenta, la cual empezó a azotar la casa, Jack prendió la chimenea y se fue a servir un whisky, los pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco, miro la hora, eran las 6PM.

Se levantó y tomo su bolso, buscando su portátil, de del saco un montón de documentos, que ya no le servían, así que los echo a la chimenea, siguió buscando y encontró una de sus placas de repuesto, la miro unos segundos y la tiro con ira hacia una pared, finalmente saco el portátil y lo encendió.

Se dirigió a la página de la policía, rogando que marta* fuera tan perezosa y que no haya borrado su usuario.

Jack logro ingresar y busco sobre dicha pizzería, logrando encontrar casos de desaparecidos sin resolver, Jack se informó lo que más pudo, desde los múltiples asesinatos en los 80 y la desapariciones de diversas personas, como un EX subjefe de la estación Jack tenía la ventaja de leer cosas que los demás policías no, encontró un artículo que le llamo la atención bastante, era un archivo sin nombre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, la fecha era de los 90.

1 de noviembre 1995

" día uno, estos imbéciles aún creen que soy un ex convicto, me sorprende lo rápido que me contrataron, seguiré investigando, llegare al fondo de esto. Según el tipo del teléfono, si no me cuido me meterán dentro de un traje de Freddy, o me descuartizan según otros trabajadores, ajajaj eso lo quiero ver."

2 de noviembre 1995.

"Mi primera noche no fue difícil, pero como decía la gente, el jefe y el tipo raro del teléfono, los animatronicos se movieron, bueno solo el conejo morado, según el tipo del teléfono hoy son más activos, un poco de diversión no daña a nadie, eh logrado conseguir cosas pero nada relevante con los casos, seguiré con la investigación."

3 de noviembre 1995.

¡Me descubrieron¡ No sé como pero esas cosas me descubrieron, y, y ahora quieren matarme, dios, esas cosas si se mueven, ¡si son reales!, no quiero morir así, soy muy joven, si alguien lee esto, mande una patrulla o no se ¡pero ayúdenme!."

3 de noviembre 3:30 A.M

"ayuda… por favor ayu."

Jack solo se acomodó y miro hacia la nada sin emitir algún ruido, unos minutos después se levantó y se fue a lavar la cara, se sentó y cambio el documento por otro, era corto pero decía lo justo y necesaria para calmar a Jack.

20 de noviembre 1995

"Freddy´s Fazbear pizza remodela a sus animatronicos, para que sean más seguros."

Jack sonrió y cerro la página, miro la hora de reojo, eran casi las 23PM la lluvia azotaba con fuerza las ventanas, Jack apago su portátil, se levantó y fue a arreglarse para ir a su nuevo trabajo.

Después de darse una ducha rápida se dirigió a su armario, gracias a unas fotos que vio pudo ver que el uniforme de guardia era como el de los policías, así que Jack se puso su viejo uniforme, unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones negros una camisa celeste con los logotipos de la policía y un cinturón, donde llevaba su arma y su radio, saco su radio y la dejo sobre su cama.

Se dirigió debajo de esta y saco un bolso donde el hecho, ropa limpia, un botiquín de emergencia, un libro, pero aparte también hecho cosas para su defensa por si las dudas.

Hecho: 2 cajas de balas para un 9MM, 2 cajas de balas para un revolver, una caja de cartuchos de escopeta y una escopeta a bombeo, la cual cargo con un cartucho y la hecho al bolso, en su cinturón, en el espacio del radio agrego otro cargador para colocar su pistola.

Bajo las escaleras, tomo un paraguas y salió, encontrándose con una persona que no quiera ver.

-Ya te dije Frank, no puedes detener, yo iré allí y no aras nada para evitarlo- Jack siguió su camino subiéndose a su carro, Frank se ganó en la ventana y hablo.

-Por favor Jack, es peligroso no lo hagas-rogaba Frank a Jack, él lo miro por unos segundos y hablo.

-hace 1 año no ocurre una desaparición, ya no hay de que temer -dijo Jack a su amigo con una sonrisa – además, si los narcos no me pueden matar, ¿tú crees que ellos sí?, pues yo creo que no-dijo riéndose.

Frank lo miro, y respondió seriamente- si a las 6 no sales con vida, ese restaurante tendrá tan lleno de policías que nunca volverá a abrir- dicho esto Frank se retiró a su carro y Jack se fue a su trabajo.

23:30PM

Jack se estaciono en el estacionamiento (no me digas) y apago el motor, la tormenta estaba cada vez más fuerte, se relajó un momento, abrió la guantera buscando su MP3, por si se aburría mucho en sus horas de trabajo, pero lo único que encontró fue una foto familiar, la cual miro por una rato.

En la foto se veía a Jack de 5 años, junto a otro niño igual a él, a la izquierda atrás de el una mujer de 25 años, rubia con el pelo liso, ojos azules, llevaba una gorra en la cabeza y unas gafas colgando de su cuello y a la derecha un hombre joven, de 30 años tenía pelo negro, con un corte desordenado, llevaba la chaqueta de aviador que ahora traía Jack y unas gafas puesta.

Jack sonrió, y dejo la foto en su billetera mira la hora en su teléfono 23:40pm, lo guardo y bajo del carro, corrió hacia el restaurante y entro.

Al entrar observo muchas mesas en el salón y al final el escenario, donde se encontraba apoyado un hombre de edad mayor, canoso y llevaba un traje, para ser un viejo se veía muy bien, Jack camino hacia a él y llamo su atención.

-emm Hola?- Hablo, haciendo que el hombre levantara la vista, tenía algunas arrugas, pero era de esperarse, estaba viejo el hombre lo miro extrañado, pero después lo reconoció.

-Ah tu debes ser Jack no?- el chico asintió – que bueno que estés acá, yo pensaba que no vendrías, con tanto rumor que se habla de este lugar- el viejo se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno me presento, mi nombre es Freddy fazbear, dueño de este restaurante y te explicare lo que harás- el viejo lo miro de pies a cabeza – que bueno que tenías un uniforme, Marcelo no me dio tu dirección así que no te lo pude mandar, pero- el viejo hizo una pausa y se puso a buscar algo en su bolso- aquí tienes-

El viejo le entrego una placa con los logotipos de freddy fazbear y una gorra como la de los oficiales, también con los logos, además de un gafete con el nombre de Jack.

-Mañana te doy tu uniforme oficial, bueno sígueme- Jack siguió al viejo hasta una pequeña oficina, con 2 puertas metálicas grandes, 2 ventanas blindadas y un escritorio con una Tablet y un ventilador.

-lo que tienes que hacer es muy fácil, solo tienes que vigilar tanto como a los animatronicos como todo lo que está dentro del restaurante, ah si los animatronicos, sus nombres son Freddy, el oso, Bonnie, el conejo, chica el pollo y foxy el zorro, si ellos se llegan a dañar tú lo pagaras con tu sueldo- dijo con una pequeña risa y se aclaró la garganta, eso ultimo Puso a Jack nerviosos, perder más dinero, ¡No gracias!.

-sobre las puertas, las puertas se pueden tanto abrir como cerrar, y el pasillo cuenta con luces integradas, ojo, tanto la puerta, como las luces y la cámara gastan energía, así que cuídala- hizo otra pausa- y si llama un tipo al teléfono, no conteste, él es la razón que los rumores estén corriendo por este pueblo- el señor fazbear miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca y volvió a hablar-

-bueno me tengo que ir- se detuvo en la puerta derecha – se me olvidaba, tu compañero llegara pronto, él tiene las llaves, así que el cerrara, bueno, adiós y buena suerte, "la necesitaras"-

Jack se acomodó en su silla de barbero, el silencio era tal que se escuchaba la lluvia caer sobre el tejado.

Jack miro la hora, su supuesto compañero llegaba a las 12, pero aun no aparecía, los minutos pasaban, y nada, el susodicho no aparecía, Jack volvió a mirar la hora, las 1 A.M, Jack bufo molesto, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo derecho.

Jack saco su armar de servicio, y se preparó para lo peor, los pasos se detienen y de la puerta aparece un pelinegro, contextura formida, estaba pálido con unas ojeras enormes, se notaba que no había ni dormido ni comido bien, llevaba el uniforme del restaurante, así que Jack se calmó y más relajado guardo su arma, el chico lo miro y Jack forzó una sonrisa para no parecer preocupado.

-Hola, soy tu compañero- dijo de una forma muy amable, pero el chico se desmaño y callo sobre el escritorio, para después azotarse contra el suelo.

Jack reacciono de forma inmediata y se agacho, tomo su cabeza y pudo notar como salía sangre de ella a montones- ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!- fue lo único que dijo Jack, busco en su pecho el nombre, Mike.S.

-Vamos Mike, no me dejes- dijo Jack mientras tomaba el botiquín y sacaba unas vendas, pero antes que pudiera seguir escucho una vos con unos pasos que provenía del pasillo izquierdo.

-Mike ¿estás bien?- los pasos se detuvieron atrás de Jack, Volteo lentamente para poder mirar y lo que observo fue ah un conejo de color morado muy grande, se suponía que era Bonnie.

Bonnie miro a Jack y con una cara de extrañeza le hablo- ¿Quién eres tú?- pero antes de seguir hablando, vio la escena, Mike ya hacía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, Jack estaba manchado con esa sangre y en la mano sostenía el botiquín, pero de la perspectiva de Bonnie parecía algo contundente y punzante.

-Que le as echo?- pregunto Bonnie un poco enojado, pero al ver el silencio de Jack, el cual seguía sorprendido al ver a Bonnie frente a el- ¡que le as echo!- esta grito Bonnie con más enojo, su cara había cambiado de una expresión tierna y tranquila a una mirada asesina, sus ojos habían cambiado a cuencas bacías con un punto luminoso saliendo de ellos.

Jack por inercia cerró la puerta antes de que Bonnie entrara, ganándose por parte de este un monto de insultos.

-esto se va a poner feo- dijo Jack mientras se deslizaba por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Bonnie dejo de golpear la puerta y corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, en el show stage se encontraban chica y foxy hablando muy entretenidamente, mientras que Freddy estaba pegado contra el muro, hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un grito agudo lo saco de ese lugar.

-¡Chicos!- se escuchó la vos de Bonnie, mientras este llegaba al show stage nervioso y cansado.

-que pasa Bonnie- pregunto chica un tanto preocupada del estado de su amigo.

-hay alguien en la oficina y lastimo a Mike- los 3 animatronicos miraron sorprendidos.

-¿y estas seguro que lo lastimo?- esta vez fue Freddy quien hablo.

-si estoy seguro, estaba todo lleno de sangre y Mike en el piso sin moverse- Bonnie bajo las orejas un poco triste.

Freddy se aclaró la vos y hablo,-si ese mal nacido mato a nuestro amigo, no dejaremos que salga vivo de aquí- dijo Freddy empezando a caminar- Bonnie, tú y foxy vallan por el pasillo izquierdo, yo y chica iremos por el derecho- así los animatronicos emprendieron camino hasta la oficina.

Mientras tanto….

Jack había terminado de suturar y vendar a Mike, pero el estado del chico no era muy bueno, y había cierta probabilidad que falleciera, Jack sintió unos golpes en la ventana izquierda, giro la cabeza para poder mirar y allí lo vio.

-¡TU MAL NACIDO!- decía foxy con mucha ira y con la misma mirada que tenía Bonnie antes, -TE MATARE Y TE CORTARE EN PEDAZITOS TAN PEQUEÑOS QUE NI LA MEJOR COMPUTADORA DE LA NASA TE RECONOCERA- acto seguido comenzó a golpear el vidrio blindado trisándolo a los pocos golpes.

Jack se levantó asustado al sentir golpes tanto en la puerta como en el vidrio, retrocedió unos pasos y choco con algo, al voltearse se vio cara a cara con él, si así es, nada más ni nada menos que… ¡Freddy Fazbear!.

Jack y Freddy se miraron unos segundo y acto seguido Freddy ya tenía arrinconado a Jack contra la pared (no mal piensen e_e), Freddy superaba en fuerza a Jack, pero este era más hábil, le encesto una pata en el estómago a Freddy sacándole un quejido y acto seguido de otra pata en la cara lo lanzo fuera de la oficina.

Antes que chica pudiera entrar Jack cerró la puerta, haciendo que esta la golpeara continuas veces, Freddy opto por no hacer nada, mientras se recuperaba del golpe, hace tiempo no sentía dolor… ni tanta adrenalina.

Jack sabía que estaba atrapado, se sentó en su silla y analizo la situación, un chico moribundo, 4 animatronicos psicópatas que querían matarlo ya que piensan que el mato a Mike, con cada golpe que daban la energía se iba muy rápido y para ponerle la guinda al pastel… eran los 2 A.M.

Jack tenía que hacer algo, se abofeteo muy fuerte y se dijo a sí mismo- Vamos Jack, tu estuviste en la milicia y fuiste policía- Jack pensó y se le ocurrió algo que le salvaría el pellejo.

Corrió hacia uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco una cuerda lo suficientemente larga, acto seguido corrió el escritorio contra la ventana de la puerta izquierda y la pata le ato un pedazo de cordel, con el resto se puso a Mike en la espalda y se lo ato para que no molestara si tenía que correr, se puso su bolso y se arrincono en una esquina tomado del cordel que ato a la puerta, y espero a que se fuera la energía.

3 AM

La energía se fue, haciendo que las 2 puertas se abrieran automáticamente, el primero en entrar fue Bonnie el cual busco con la mirada al Chico rubio.

-no… esta, digo no están, ninguno de los 2- dijo Bonnie sorprendido

-imposible- respondió foxy entrando en la oficina junto a Bonnie, cayendo en la trampa de Jack.

Jalo de la cuerda, haciendo que los 2 perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, Freddy al oír la caída supo exactamente lo que pasaba, se paró y corrió hacia al hall principal o show stage.

Jack corría como alma que lo lleva el diablo, mientras era seguido por un un zorro metálico que corría más rápido que el corre-caminos, Jack esquivo a foxy tirándose al suelo, haciendo que este último volara hacia la pírate cove.

Jack corría entre medio de las mesas tratando de perder a chica, la cual estaba a punto de atraparlo, si no fuera porque se tropezó haciendo que callera sobre varias mesas, Jack miro a su ultimo enemigo, Freddy que estaba en la entrada de su única salida, tenía una cara de psicópata que aterraría a cualquiera- ¿quieres bailar niño bonito?- dijo Freddy en tono de broma, la tormenta le daba un toque aterrador, Jack sintió un gemido venir de Mike, !estaba con vida¡ eso fue lo que lo impulso a abalanzarse contra Freddy.

Gracias a que Freddy es muy grande y torpe, Jack logro encestarle un golpe en la rodilla haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, acto seguido Jack dio un giro y lo golpeo en su cuello afelpado de osos marrón y feo.

Freddy callo y Jack Corría era La cocina/comedor y al final del pasillo estaba la puerta trasera, esas mágicas palabras que decían lo más angelical del mundo… en ese momento, EXIT, pero para mala suerte de Jack, Bonnie apareció por otra entrada, Jack freno y se devolvió, siendo embestido por foxy tirándolos a ambos a dentro del comedor.

La cuerda se rompió y Mike giro hasta quedar debajo de una mesa.

-ahora si marinero de agua dulce, porque mataste a mi amigo-hablo foxy, el cual seguía enojado.

-yo no lo mate, está vivo, él se lastimo solo-protesto Jack en su defensa.

-¡PAMPLINAS!- foxy se abalanzó contra, Jack esquivo a foxy haciendo que este se estampara contra la ventanilla donde los empleados recogían su almuerzo o los pedidos.

Jack vio una oportunidad, tomo a Mike como pudo y volvió a correr, pero fue detenido por un tirón, era Bonnie que se había abalanzado con todo para atrapar al pobre Jack, Bonnie estaba atorado, haciendo que cada vez que Jack tirara sus piernas se estiraran, esto le producía un gran dolor, pero no le importo.

-¡AHORA FOXY, ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!- Grito Bonnie asiendo que foxy recobrara el sentido, pero aún seguía aturdido por el golpe, si Jack no hacía algo rápido seria su fin, así que se le ocurrió la mejor idea... que pudiera surgir en ese momento.

Foxy ya se había recuperado, empezando a correr hacia Jack, en un rápido movimiento Jack tiro el bolso haciendo que Bonnie soltara un grito de dolor y que el bolso se rompiera, por acto del efecto resorte, Bonnie salió disparado hacia atrás estampándose contra la pared.

Cuando Jack logro darse cuenta Foxy estaba a escaso centímetros de él no iba a alcanzar a esquivarlo, pero vio algo que lo lleno de alegría, la escopeta, iba cayendo justo en ese lugar, Jack la agarro, foxy abrió el hocico y salto sobre él, mientras Jack apunto hacia foxy.

Mientras tanto…

Chica recobro el conocimiento, levanto lentamente la cabeza y mientras se arreglaba su pico vio tirado a Freddy en el suelo, chica corrió rápidamente a ayudar a Freddy.

-¡Freddy!, ¿estás bien?- Freddy levanto el pulgar de forma afirmativa, chica suspiro aliviada, y comenzó a levantar a Freddy, ya que este tenía una rodilla zafada.

-¿Cómo te paso eso?- pregunto chica la cual apunto a la rodilla que le salían cables y el endoesqueleto del traje de oso.

-El chico ese… tiene buenos reflejos y movimientos-dijo Freddy mientras intentaba colocar su rodilla- pero eso no basta para detenerme- ambos rieron hasta que se escuchó el ruido de un escopetazo y el grito de un animatronico (el de cuando te matan en el primer juego).

Ambos se miraron preocupados de repente se escuchó un grito venir del comedor, Chica más preocupada ahora se dirigió a la cocina/comedor, mientras cargaba a Freddy, sin duda algo no andaba bien.

* * *

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, si es así deje un reviews con su opinon (acepto criticas buenas y malas (las malas no devén tener insultos o las ignorare))

Gracias a los que me apoyan en la historia, pondría mas que esta cosa escribe a 1km/h

Asta la Próxima, DanDead Fuera


	4. Cap 4 Empezando de 0

Hola,soy yo otra ves, si se preguntan por que me tarde tanto, es por que hubieron problemas en mi hogar, pero bueno mi vida cotidiana no es importante ahora.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dan, enserio, muchas gracias.

antes de empezar, explicare algo que se me olvido antes.

los guiones - -: son la comunicación de los personajes en la historia

las comillas "": son los pensamientos de los personajes

los corchetes []: son cosas que los personajes pueden oír a poca distancia.

las barras ||: son cosas que solo pueden oír los animatronicos

en fin disfruten la historia :D

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nights At Freddys no me pertenece si no al Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC'S y la trama

 **Advertencia:** **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, La historia se basa tanto en el mundo de FNAF1 como en el 2**

* * *

Chica llego con Freddy al comedor de los empleados, entro dejando a Freddy contra una pared y presenciando la escena, el Comedor estaba totalmente destruido, sillas y mesas tiradas o dadas vueltas, la ventanilla atravesada, chica se quedó congelada sin decir nada.

Freddy por su parte intentaba poner su rodilla en su lugar, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que estaba destruida, Miro ah Chica la cual estaba intentando ordenar el desastre que había.

-Chica déjame ayudarte- Freddy intento moverse, logrando solo caerse al piso.

Chica corrió a auxiliar a su amigo, Mientras lo levantaba pudo notar algo que no había visto antes, dejo sobre una mesa a Freddy y corrió donde se encontraba Bonnie tirado, estaba inconsciente, sus piernas estaban zafadas, chica no sabía que hacer, miraba nerviosa a todos lados, Freddy pudo notar esto.

-Chica toma a Bonnie y tráelo, veré que puedo hacer- Chica obedeció y llevo a Bonnie hacia Freddy, Tanto como Chica como Freddy sabían repararse, pero cuando chica se ponía nerviosa, no reaccionaba.

Chica deja a Bonnie frente a él y se dispuso a ir por las herramientas, pero un gemido la detuvo, busco con la mirada que cosa o persona había emitido ese gemido, al no ver nada se empezó a mover por lo que quedaba de comedor, camino hasta que choco con algo, algo que no pudo divisar bien.

Mientras tanto, Freddy había usado uno de los manteles de unas de las mesas para vendar las piernas de Bonnie, había perdido mucho líquido hidráulico y lubricante, pero se encontraba bien, Freddy sonrió al ver su trabajo concluido, pero algo en su cabeza izo click algo importante para el en ese momento.

-"Como me levanto ahora"-Pensó Freddy el cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo, para su suerte había una mesa volteada, se agarró de una de las patas y se levantó con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, ya de pie tomo una de las sillas y se empezó a mover con ella, ya que una vez había visto a un anciano caminar así.

Mientras intentaba dominar esa nueva forma de moverse, un grito de dolor llamo su atención, Chica tenia al supuesto "asesino" sujeto por el cuello, Freddy se movió lo más rápido que pudo (si paso tortuga es rápido, entonces flash es lento) para ver que ocurría, al llegar vio a foxy con un gran agujero en el pecho y le faltaba la parte inferior del hocico, el chico tenía la escopeta en la mano, pero el agarre de chica no lo dejaba moverse, y ni había rastro de Mike, este sonrió y lentamente se sentó en la silla, Chica apretó el brazo del rubio, sacándole un quejido de dolor.

-Veo que tienes el brazo zafado- dijo mientras examinaba el brazo del rubio -ya me parecía extraño que no usaras el arma- sonrió chica mientras agarraba el arma y la tiraba lejos.

Jack nervioso tomo la mano de chica con su único brazo bueno, solo logrando que esta apretara más el agarre, estrangulando, y tirando más su brazo.

-Haciendo eso solo apresuras tu muerte- Dijo chica, viendo como su víctima sufría y pataleaba por aire y libertad, eso le causaba satisfacción, ¿será por el tiempo que no mataba a alguien?.

-¿y por qué no me matas ahora?-dijo Jack con algo de dificultad mientras le daba una patada, este comentario iso reír a Freddy de forma estruendosa, Chica lo miro y después volvió la vista a Jack, oh sin duda lo estaban disfrutando, ver sufrir a su víctima antes de arrebatarle la vida.

-Como tú quieras-Dijo Chica mientras apretaba el cuello del rubio, Jack poco a poco dejaba de patalear, su vista se nublaba, el cuerpo le pesaba.

"y así acabo todo", pensó Jack, "tuve que haberle echo caso a Frank y no haber venido", pensó mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, todo había acabado para él.

-¡Chica No!- un grito llamo la atención de la susodicha, haciendo que esta mirara, sorprendida cambio su mirada asesina por su vista habitual.

-M-Mike?- dijo ella mientras soltaba a Jack, el cual cayó al suelo tosiendo y revolcándose por aire, Chica corrió y abrazo a Mike – Oh Mike pensaba que estabas muerto- dijo mientras lo estrujaba y de sus ojos violetas salía agua, que eso serían las lágrimas.

-Gracias po...por preo..cupar…te , Pero me es..t..as Dejando… sin…ai..re- intento decir Mike, haciendo que Chica soltara un poco el abrazo.

Freddy miraba sorprendido la escena, el daba por muerto a Mike, después miro a Jack el cual seguía en el piso, para Jack lo más básico y simple para la gente, era en ese momento un placer de dioses.

-Y quien te dijo que estaba muerto?- Pregunto Mike a Chica la cual más tranquila le respondió.

-Bonnie te fue a ver y te vio en un charco de sangre, con ese tipo a tu lado- Apunto a Jack el cual se había levantado del suelo y recostado contra la pared- él estaba manchado de sangre y como no te movías nosotros pensamos que él te había matado- Chica termino de hablar mientras ponía una cara de apenada, Mike salió de la cocina y vio el desastre en el comedor.

Se agarró la cabeza con sorpresa y respondió – ay no, ya me quede sin sueldo- callo de rodillas al suelo y mirando a Freddy pregunto- ¿Qué sucedió?- Freddy acomodándose en la silla comenzó a relatar la historia.

Una vez terminada la historia, Mike se soba la nuca y con vergüenza habla- creo que le deben una disculpa- dijo mientras se acomodaba y sonreía estúpidamente – si no fuera por el, en verdad estaría muerto, ya que el golpe en la cabeza me lo ise yo- termino mientras se apuntaba a la cabeza vendada que tenía.

Ambos animatronicos se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron al rubio el cual hacia sentado en una mesa, Freddy se acomodó su gorro y hablo- bueno de ser así, yo lamento haberte tratado de matar emm..uh… mmm- Freddy pensaba, Jack sonrió y respondió.

-Jack, Jack Gonzales y no se preocupen, yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo- termino Jack mientras volvía a ponerse serio.

Mike miro de reojo el lugar y hablo- creo que es otro trabajo que pierdo- bufo molesto- al menos este duro más que los otros- rio entre dientes con nerviosismo.

-aún podemos limpiar- dijo Jack mientras se levantaba y de su bolsillo sacaba su teléfono- son las 4:30 A.M- termino guardando su celular.

-y como lo aremos?- pregunto chica – Bonnie y Foxy están incapacitados y ah Freddy le falta una rodilla- todos miraron a los 3 mencionados – además que tú tienes un brazo zafado- termino chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ese no es problema- sonrió mientras se echaba para atrás, de la nada se echó a correr estampándose contra el muro, haciéndose oír un crujido por todo el local, como si rompieran una galleta en una cueva con mucho eco.

Los 3 miraron sorprendidos a Jack, el cual sin problemas movía el brazo que hace poco tenía zafado.

Jack miro con autoridad y hablo- bien así nos organizaremos- iso una pausa y tomo aire- chica y Mike ordenaran todas las mesas, tanto como las del comedor como las del hall, yo y Freddy repararemos a los 2 muertos- termino por decir Jack.

-¿y por qué deberíamos hacerte caso a ti?- Pregunto Freddy arqueando uno de sus cejas.

-Porque si no arreglamos este lugar Mike no podrá poner un pie a menos de 150 metros- Concluyo mientras se dirigía dónde Foxy, este tembló al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de morir por este zorro, lo tomo de los brazos y grito- Mike ayúdame con este- Mike se levantó del suelo y camino hacia Jack, tomando las piernas de Foxy.

Chica se levantó de su silla y tomo a Freddy, el cual suspiro rendido, y los 4 emprendieron viaje hacia parts and servicie, Ya dentro de la habitación, Mike y Jack dejaron a Foxy sobre una mesa y se retiraron para ir a buscar a Bonnie, Chica llego con Freddy y lo dejo en el suelo.

-Por favor Freddy, esto lo hacemos por Mike, no por él, así que intenta llevarte bien- Termino Chica con una sonrisa, Freddy bufo molesto y frunció el ceño – Bien as lo que quieras- Dijo ella mientras salía enojada y azotaba la puerta con fuerza.

Freddy se sentía raro después eso, era como un dolor en el pecho, un dolor que le ardía y le molestaba, pero lo ignoro, sintió la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Mike con las piernas del conejo y atrás venia Jack, cargando a Bonnie como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Donde lo dejo- pregunto el rubio, Freddy apunto a una esquina y Jack lo dejo en el suelo, Mike se retiró y solo quedaron Jack y Freddy, el rubio se acercó y tomo la rodilla de Freddy, el cual de un empujón lo separo de él.

-sé que no confías en mi- dijo Jack con algo de irritación – pero si no trabajamos juntos, es probable que este lugar cierre, así que- termino Jack extendiendo su mano serenamente.

Freddy miro y dudo por un segundo, después volvió la vista hacia el rubio y extendió su mano,- Freddy Fazbear- respondió mas calmado mientras estrechaban sus manos, Jack sonrió ante esto se dirigió hacia un estante cercano tomando una llave, después fue hacia un endoesqueleto que se encontraba tirado.

-¿sabes cómo hacer esto?- Pregunto Freddy, Jack movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y se dirigió con la pierna del endoesqueleto, retiro el traje y después la pierna, en unos pocos segundos tenía la nueva pierna de Freddy instalada.

Freddy sorprendido se levantó y camino probando su pierna nueva, impresionado miro a Jack.

-Yo reparo mis carros solos- respondió mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Bonnie- yo con mis propias manos arme un carro que estaba desmantelado, hace un par de años atrás- Termino Jack.

-Eso no te servirá de mucho- Dijo Freddy muy seriamente mientras examinaba a Foxy, el pobre estaba muy mal, volvió su mirada a Jack el cual ya estaba terminando con Bonnie, era muy rápido para enroscar tuercas y unir tubos, pero esto no le serviría de nada con lo que seguía.

Mientras Tanto…

Mike y Chica terminaban de ordenar la cocina/comedor y el hall, parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, a excepción de la grieta en la pared y el agujero en la ventanilla.

-Uff termine- sentencio chica mientras se sentaba en una silla- ¿tu terminaste Mike?- pregunto chica, Mike entraba por una de las puertas traseras con una escoba y una pala.

-como nuevo- dijo Mike mientras giñaba un ojo y hacia un gesto de O.K con su mano, Mike camino hacia la cocina para dejar los utensilios, pero recordó algo, así que dejo los utensilios y corrió hacia la oficina, Chica miro extrañada al joven correr hacia afuera, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de ordenar lo suyo y lo que había dejado tirado Mike.

El pelicastaño llego a la oficina, la cual tenía los vidrios totalmente trisados, entro sin darle mucha importancia a esto último, tomo el escritorio y lo dejo en su lugar con todas las cosas que habían sobre él, abrió los cajones buscando algo y cuando lo encontró lo tomo y corrió de vuelta a la cocina.

Chica que ya hacia aburrida, miro la hora del reloj de la cocina, 5:30 A.M, se levantó un tanto preocupada y se dirigió a parts and servicie, al llegar toco la puerta, al no tener respuesta volvió a tocar, sin tener respuesta acerco su cabeza hacia la puerta, logrando escuchar el sonido de un taladro.

Mientras tanto….

Jack y Freddy terminaban de reparar a Foxy, sorprendentemente si no fuera por el endoesqueleto que estaba allí, nunca hubieran terminado de reparar al dicho zorro.

-Ves? Te dije que lo lograríamos y son las 5:45 A.M- dijo Jack Jack mientras ordenaba las herramientas, Freddy se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia Foxy y lo encendió, después fue donde Bonnie, removió su cabeza y abrió un compartimiento, por el cual le vertió liquido hidráulico y lubricante, después cerro el compartimiento, puso su cabeza y lo volvió a encender.

-Bien mientras encienden vamos con los demás a ver si ya terminaron- Jack asintió y se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de salir Foxy salto sobre Jack, tomando con su única mano y tirándolo contra la pared, el rubio dio un grito de niña digno de película de horror al ver que Foxy levantaba su garfio.

Foxy se disponía a matar a toda costa al rubio, pero fue detenido por una mano, este voltio y vio a Freddy.

-¿¡Freddy!?- Grito sorprendido Foxy al ver a su compañero alejándolo del rubio- ¡Que haces marinero de agua dulce!, ¿no recuerdas que el mato a Mike?- Dijo Foxy, ya muy enojado al notar como Freddy protegía al chico poniéndose entre ambos.

-Mike no está muerto-Respondió Freddy de forma seria y fría – él está con Chica ordenando el desastre que formamos- Freddy dio unos pasos quedando frente a Foxy, la diferencia de altura se hacía notar- y si yo fuera tú, le daría las gracias, ya que sin él no te hubiéramos podido reparar- sentencio Freddy, Foxy más calmado bufo, haciendo notar que le importaba un rábano todo lo que su líder le había dicho.

-Bien, pero si vuelve a hacer otra estupidez no tendrá tanta suerte- respondió el zorro mientras daba una sonrisa burlona, Jack un poco más calmado se levantó, pudiendo notar la presencia de otra persona… o cosa.

Bonnie se acercó a Jack un poco avergonzado y le extendió la mano – perdón por la confusión y hacer que mis amigos te intentaran matar…-

-Jack Gonzales, pero mis amigos me dicen solo Jack- ambos estrecharon las manos y todos más contentos se disponían a salir, pero una alarma sonó, era un YEEEEEY que venía de la oficina, los 3 animatronicos se movieron automáticamente hacia la salida y después hacia el escenario, Foxy fue el único que se separó para entrar a la pírate cove.

Jack aun sin entender que había sucedió se dirigió a la salida topándose con Mike, el cual venía con un bolso nuevo –toma Jack esto es por lo de tu bolso- el Rubio feliz tomo el bolso y ambos se disponían a salir, Mike estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando noto a Jack detenerse, volvió su vista al frente, solo para ver al viejo fazbear con un policía pelirrojo.

Minutos antes.

5:40 A.M El viejo fazbear llegaba a la pizzería temprano, ya que quería ver si el chico nuevo estaba con vida, y si no, limpiar y hacer papeleo, odiaba el papeleo, pero desde que su padre le heredo a esos peluches asesinos, se había vuelto habitual para el estar en su oficina, haciendo un montón de papeleo.

Mientras llegaba al restaurante pudo divisar una silueta la cual se hacía más clara cada vez que se acercaba, fazbear maldijo todo lo que se le vino a la mente en ese momento al darse cuenta que era un policía que hacia sobre el carro del chico nuevo.

Detuvo el carro y pensó que haría si al entrar el chico aparecía muerto, siguió y siguió pensando hasta que un bocinazo iso que reaccionara y comenzara a moverse nuevamente, respiro profundo, rezo a dios y entro al estacionamiento, estaciono su carro en su lugar, tomo su portafolios y bajo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Buenos días oficial- saludo amablemente fazbear mientras se arreglaba la corbata, miro al chico el cual fuma un cigarrillo.

-mph- fue lo único que respondió Frank mientras veía de reojo al viejo, vestía un traje completamente negro con zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, tenía un peinado hacia atrás, pelo café con algunas canas.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, fazbear miro su reloj, 5:55 A.M, bueno al menos la hora avanzaba rápido, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar – y ¿Qué lo trae por acá oficial?- pregunto algo inquieto el viejo.

-espero a un amigo- decía Frank mientras el humo salía de su boca – ¿ah que hora abre el restaurante?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-el restaurante abre a las 6 para los empleados y a las 8 para el público- hablo el viejo mientras se arreglaba su corbata y volvía a ver la hora.

6:00 A.M

Frank miro la entrada, esperando la salida de su amigo, pasaron los minutos y no había movimiento alguno, fazbear ya estaba pensando a que se dedicaría y que aria con los peluches si el joven o los jóvenes aparecían muertos.

-es todo- el pelirrojo saco su arma de servicio alarmando al viejo y se dirigió a la entrada, pero antes de llegar ambos vieron cómo se abría la puerta dejando ver al pelicastaño y al rubio salir conversando.

Fazbear sintió como la calma volvía hacia él y más confiado se dirigió hacia los 2 guardias.

-Y ¿cómo estuvo su primera noche Gonzales?- Pregunto el viejo al rubio, el cual sonrió y respondió.

-Bien, bueno Mike tubo un pequeño accidente- ambos apuntaron a la cabeza vendada- pero nada grabe- miro a Frank – y no, no fue por los animatronicos- el viejo suspiro aliviado.

-bueno nos vemos en la noche- termino entrando al restaurante, Mike se despidió se marchó, dejando al rubio junto al pelirrojo.

Jack abrió la puerta de su carro y ambos entraron, Frank hablo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-y en verdad ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche?- pregunto algo intrigado, Jack lo miro y le respondió.

-No quieres saber…-Encendió el motor del carro y se retiró del restaurante para ir su hogar, sin duda fue una noche muy agitada.

* * *

Si les gusto la historia no olviden dejar su review, eso me ayuda a mejorar y seguir con la historia.

Asta la proxima.

DanDead

Asta la Próxima, DanDead Fuera


	5. Cap 5 Conociéndolos Mejor

Hola a todos, vuelvo con otro capitulo, si me demore mucho, fue por que ocurrieron muchos problemas en mi familia y no podia concentrarme...

si el capitulo esta muy corto y es algo aburrido (segun yo, no se ustedes jajaj)es por esa razon.

pero eso no me detendrá, ya que soy el negro mas negro que existe ajaja.

en fin disfruten la historia :D

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nights At Freddys no me pertenece si no al Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC'S y la trama

 **Advertencia:** **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, La historia se basa tanto en el mundo de FNAF1 como en el 2, la historia va por tiempos.**

* * *

 **Conociéndolos** **mejor 1/2**

El viaje a su hogar había sido silencioso, Jack no tenía ganas de hablar, era de entenderse, ¿Quién tendría ganas de hablar después de una noche así?, mientras tanto Frank miraba por la ventana, se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo, el cual seguía serio y tranquilo, se acomodó en el asiento y le hablo.

-Jack no es por joderte pero… ¿qué paso dentro del restaurante?- el rubio miro al pelirrojo y frunciendo el ceño siguió conduciendo.

-Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas y la respuesta es la misma, nada, no pasó nada y no pasara nada, así que deja de joder- Jack encendió la radio poniendo una estación de rock para calmar el ambiente, Frank ya cansado suspiro para calmarse.

-¿y entonces que mierda le paso al chico pelicastaño que salió contigo?- Pregunto algo irritado

-Ya te lo dije, el entro a la oficina, pálido y con ojeras enormes, se desmayó y se golpeó con la mesa-

-¿Crees que soy tonto?- pregunto Frank ya arto de la situación.

-si- respondió en seco el rubio, Frank suspiro y ya rendido se tapó los ojos con una mano.

-Frank amigo, confía en mí, si te digo que no pasa nada, no pasada- Frank se sacó la mano y miro al rubio, tenía razón.

Pero por otro lado, Jack no podía decirle, que los animatronicos si se movían y actuaban como personas, eso sería el fin del restaurante… y también de tener su casa rodeada de policías y familiares.

-Bien tu ganas- dijo mientras se bajaban del carro, puesto ya habían llegado, Jack se despidió de su amigo, entro a su hogar y tirando todo al suelo, fue a su habitación y callo rendido a su cama.

Mientras tanto….

El Restaurante seguía como siempre y como todos los días, vacío, los guardias hacían en su oficina o durmiendo o hablando de su vida, los camareros veían videos o paginas graciosas por sus celulares, el viejo ya hacía en su oficina, haciendo papeleo para reparar la pared y la ventanilla que habían aparecido rotos, tanto detestaba el papeleo, pero era su trabajo, los empleados restantes hacían en la cocina/comedor hablan y riendo, en la cocina se encontraban los cocineros, hablando con chica, los cuales le intentaban enseñar otras recetas que no fuera pizza.

Por otro lado, en el escenario ya hacia Freddy, limpiando su micrófono, en las mesas frente al escenario estaban Bonnie y Foxy hablando… bueno solo Bonnie, Foxy estaba pesando en el pasado, cuando este lugar era divertido y daba felicidad, Foxy reacciono ante un leve empujón.

-Foxy, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- pregunto Bonnie.

-uhg ¿Qué?- fue lo que respondió.

-¿Qué cómo te cae el chico nuevo? Dijo el conejo mientras daba un suspiro.

-ah eso- Foxy se tomó su tiempo para procesar la pregunta- No sabría decirte… no parece un chico malo, pero aun así no me da buena espina- termino mientras veía el agujero que tenía en el pecho.

-Bueno, a mí me cae bien, no parece una mala persona- dijo chica mientras entraba al hall con una sonrisa y con una bandeja de… ¿hamburguesas?.

-bueno, no lo conozco, ni el a mí pero- se detuvo Freddy para sentarse al borde del escenario -le daré una oportunidad, si resulta ser un patán, termina como el ex compañero de Mike- dijo esto último con una sonrisa sádica.

-Freddy, ya sabes que le prometimos a Mike que no volveríamos a hacer- dijo chica mientras le quitaba el micrófono y le ponía una "hamburguesa" en la mano afelpada - además Golden tampoco nos dejara- sentencio la pollita mientras se sentaba al lado del cantante.

Bonnie y Foxy miraban las "hamburguesa" de chica, la última vez que Chica cocino algo diferente, Bonnie estuvo fuera un mes en reparaciones, tomaron un poco de aire, algo de valor y dieron una mordida, ellos no necesitaban comer, pero aun así lo hacían.

Freddy miro sorprendido a Chica, en verdad estaban deliciosas… y esta vez nadie había muerto.

-Esta vez te superaste Chica- dijo el cantante mientras, los demás la felicitaban y reían.

Mientras tanto….

Jack despertaba, para darse cuenta que había dormido casi toda la tarde, se levantó para ver la hora en su teléfono, 19:00 P.M, sin duda había sido una noche difícil, se puso un buzo de la policía y bajo, tomo una botella, la lleno con agua y tomo una manzana, salió de su hogar, y se dispuso a trotar, para él siempre tenía que estar en formar, ya que, cualquier cosa podría pasar, más ahora que trabajaba en ese loco lugar...

En el trayecto se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado, "que mierda hago ahora… ¿cómo hago que no me intenten matar?" siguió trotando por las calles mientras ideaba algo, pero una llamada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Diga?-Pregunto el rubio mientras abría la botella para tomar un trago de agua.

-Hola Jack soy Mike, no peguntes como conseguí tu numero solo escucha, el señor fazbear quiere que mañana nos quedemos a una reunión después del trabajo- termino de hablar el castaño.

-¿y no me pudiste decir en el restaurante?- pregunto Jack algo sorprendido… no por lo que le dijo Mike, si no por cómo había conseguido su número.

-es que también era para decirte que el jefe quiere que lleguemos 1 hora antes, quiere hablarnos, bien eso es todo, adiós nos vemos en la noche- Mike cortó y Jack aun extrañado miro la hora, 20:30 PM, se dirigió a su hogar para cambiarse la ropa.

22:30 PM.

Jack llegaba al restaurante, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el viejo y Mike hablando, Mike ya no tenía las vendas, ahora tenía un parche pequeño.

El viejo noto la presencia de Jack y extendiéndole la mano lo saludo.

-Hola Jack, que bueno que hallas llegado- dijo mientras estrechaban las manos, -bien ahora puedo decirles las nuevas- el viejo se arregló su corbata mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Bien, Primero que nada, se les descontara el sueldo por lo de la grieta y la ventanilla- ambos guardias se miraron, solo para después suspirar de resignación.

-Segundo, necesito que los 2 se queden hoy después del trabajo para una reunión de los empleados y tercero después de la reunión necesito que se queden en el turno de tarde- Término de hablar el viejo.

Ambos guardias se miraron y se alejaron para hablar volvieron y aceptaron… solo con la condición que pudieran dormir 2 horas en el turno de tarde, si es que no había mucho trabajo.

El viejo lo medito un momento y acepto, se despidió de ambos y se marchó ambos guardias se dirigieron a la oficina mientras hablaban.

-yyyy ¿a qué te dedicas Mike?-Pregunto Jack mientras entraban a la oficina

-que no ves que soy guardia- respondió el castaño con una ceja arqueada.

-si se, pero yo te pregunto si haces algo mas-

-Bueno… yo toco algo de guitarra, además de trabajar, creo que nada mas- respondió el castaño mientras se arreglaba su gorra – ¿y tú?- pregunto al rubio mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Bueno, yo como soy un ex militar y policía, tengo que mantenerme en forma, tocaba guitarra en una banda y práctico puntería con las armas- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba perplejo al castaño

-oseaaa… ¿Qué me puedes matar en un solo movimiento?-

-algo así ajajaj- unas leves risas sonaron la oficina – y cuántos años tienes Mike?- Pregunto

-tengo 27 años ¿y tú?-

-yo tengo 25…- un silencio incomodo se izó presente entre ellos, "¿enserio tiene 25 años" se preguntaba Mike "yo lo veo mucho mayor y maduro…" finalmente Mike rompió el silencio.

-espera, espera, hay algo que no entiendo…- el castaño hizo una pausa – Fazbear me dijo que habías estado 7 años en la policía… ¿cómo mierda es que tienes 25?-Termino mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno… yo entre a los 18 años, ya que mi padre tenía mucha influencia en ese momento y bueno… el resto es fácil- otro silencio -¿tu familia Mike?- pregunto Jack, haciendo que el castaño se pusiera tenso y mientras se arreglaba la gorra respondió.

-No me gusta hablar de eso- hizo una pausa mientras ponía una cara de tristeza.

-Perdón si te molesto, no te quise incomodar-

-No, no te preocupes... e-está bien- dijo Mike intentando demostrar firmeza, como siempre lo había hecho – bueno cambiando el tema, tuuu… ¿tienes novia?- pregunto Mike haciendo que Jack abriera sus ojos como platos y soltara una risa.

-y ¿ah que viene ese pregunta? Acaso te me quieres declarar- respondió mientras ponía una cara picara.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- dijo Mike un poco enojado y nervioso, haciendo que Jack se riera.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo ajaja solo bromeo- hizo una pausa y se puso serio- tenía una novia pero murió hace 2 años de un disparo- termino mientras miraba el suelo.

-huy perdón- dijo Mike – yo tengo una novia, se llama doll y llevamos bastante tiempo- término con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cuantos meses, años- pregunto Jack, pero antes de poder contestar cierto conejito morado ya hacia dentro de la oficina.

-Hola Mike, hola emmm ¿Jack?- saludo Bonnie con un tono muy alegre y amable

-eso es correcto Bonnie- sonrió el rubio mientras movía la mano en forma de saludo

-y que hacen- pregunto el conejo con algo de inocencia

-Hablamos- dijo Mike.

-De que?- pregunto Chica la cual entraba por la puerta izquierda.

-De diferentes cosas- respondió Jack.

-ohh- dijo Bonnie colocando una cara de tristeza- nosotros no tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Claro que si- dijo Jack – tienen 40 años de estar acá, porque no nos hablan del pasado- el rubio termino y se dio cuenta que su comentario había molestado un poco a los 2 animatronicos, ya que lo miraban con una ceja arqueada (excepto Bonnie, ya que no tiene cejas, pero ustedes entenderán)

-Bueno creo que tienes razón- Dijo Chica mientras sonreía.

Así se inició una conversación muy entretenida, Bonnie y Chica hablaban de cosas del pasado, mientras los chicos comentaban cosas al respecto, disimuladamente Jack saco una pequeña hoja de papel, en él tenía el nombre de los 4 animatronicos y de Mike, con un lápiz tarjo el nombre de Mike, Bonnie y Chica y guardo el papel.

-y que hacen para no aburrirse- pregunto Jack

-Bueno, antes matábamos a los guardias, pero ahora nos entrenemos hablando y chica cocinando- termino Bonnie.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, Jack había notado algo extraño, Bonnie miraba constantemente por la puerta del pasillo derecho, no le dio mucha importancia, pronto sintió la necesidad de ir al baño.

-Voy al baño- dijo mientras salía de la oficina dejando a los 3 hablando.

-es un chico agradable- dijo Chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Mike.

-si, en verdad yo tenía otra percepción de el- dijo Mike mientras se arreglaba la gorra, el parche le molestaba, así que se arreglaba constantemente la gorra.

-las apariencias engañan- dijo Bonnie.

Chica y Mike se habían distraído, aprovecho eso para mirar por la puerta, notando que el guardia estaba entrando a la pírate cove.

"Esto no terminara bien…" pensó el conejo mientras ponía una cara de preocupación.

Minutos antes…

Jack caminaba hacia el baño, llego al hall viendo el escenario, el cual estaba vacío, "donde mierda esta Freddy?" pensó el rubio, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de usar el baño, se disponía a volver a la oficina, pero antes vio la hora 2:30 AM, Jack guardo su teléfono, pero vio un papel en el suelo, era el papel que tenía los nombres, se saltó los 3 primeros que estaban tarjados y se dirigió al penúltimo.

-Foxy..- Dijo en un leve susurro para después sentir un frio recorrer su espalda, miro a la pírate cove, Jack se acercó y tomo la cortina… era hora de conocer a la muerte en persona.

* * *

Si les gusto la historia no olviden dejar su review, eso me ayuda a mejorar y seguir con la historia, ademas de agradecerles por el apoyo.

Asta la proxima.

DanDead


	6. Cap 6 La desgracia ataca

Hola a todos, vuelvo con otro capitulo, Ocurrieron Muchas cosas en mi vida por eso no actualice antes ajaja.

lo unico que dire es que se me olvido mi pass y chile salio campeón xD.

antes que nada... review

 **Hashashin:** Lamento si te ofendí diciendo que eras mujer, en verdad no me di cuenta cuando o como lo ise, pero aun así perdón ajaja, de echo nunca pensé que eras mujer xD, bueno gracias por leer mi historia, apoyarla y seguirla, suertes con tus Fics.

 **Hugotheflower13:** Gracias por leer mi historia y seguirla, que bueno que te aya gustado y sobre Foxy, no te preocupes, Jack sabe como dominar a la gente *ase una pose de macho pecho peludo*

bueno en fin, disfruten la historia y no olviden dejar su review

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nights At Freddys no me pertenece si no al Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC'S y la trama

 **Advertencia:** **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, La historia se basa tanto en el mundo de FNAF1 como en el 2, la historia va por tiempos.**

* * *

 **Conociéndolos** **mejor 2/2 y la desgracia ataca.**

Antes de entrar Jack noto un cartelito que decía "Sorry out of order", Corrió un poco la cortina y entro, lo primero que observo fue un escenario vacío y al medio, estaba el zorro, Foxy abrazaba sus piernas en posición fetal, Jack se acercó lentamente, de los 13 años que había estado metido en cosas policiales y militares no había sentido tanto miedo, estaba sudando, cada paso que daba era un sentimiento de terror.

Por otro lado Foxy seguía allí sentado en posición fetal, aun no notaba la presencia de Jack, el rubio siguió acercándose, extendió su mano para tocarlo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Foxy ya había saltado sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurro Foxy mientras lo sujetaba del cuello a Jack.

-quiero hablar contigo, nada más- respondió el rubio de forma fría y seria.

Foxy se percató que Jack no le tenía miedo a su mirada asesina, pero muy en el fondo el rubio estaba que se orinaba, tenía que demostrar firmeza o el zorro lo mataba.

Foxy lo dudo un momento, lo soltó y con su única mano lo arrastro hacia afuera, antes que Jack digiera algo, Foxy había cerrado la cortina.

-No quiero hablar… solo… lárgate- Jack miro la cortina y se marchó un poco decepcionado.

Mientras tanto…

Chica y Mike hablaban sobre Comida, pronto seria el aniversario de Mike con Doll y Mike no sabía que hacerle, en un descuido de ambos, Bonnie miro por la puerta izquierda, seguía preocupado por Jack, no veía movimiento alguno y cada minuto se preocupaba más.

-¿Bonnie te sientes bien?- Pregunto Chica al mencionado –te ves nervioso, ¿pasa algo?-.

-ah… No nada Chica- respondió Bonnie con una risa leve y forzada.

-¿Qué abra pasado con Jack? Ya se tardó mucho…- Esta pregunta hizo que el conejo se tensara y nerviosamente respondió.

-De seguro fue a la cocina o está recorriendo el restaurante ejeje- ambos miraron a Bonnie, el cual se ponía más nervioso, pero sin darle mucha importancia siguieron hablando sobre la sorpresa de Mike.

Mientras tanto…

Jack camino por el show stage, aburrido por la vida, saco su teléfono y se sentó el borde del escenario, vio la hora, 2:55 A.M, reviso unos mensajes que tenía, pero no noto la presencia de alguien.

-es una tranquila noche ¿no es así?- El rubio se tensó al oír esa voz, sabía quién era.

-ya se me hacía raro que no aparecieras, ¿Dónde estabas Freddy?- Pregunto Jack sin dejar de ver su teléfono.

-eso no te incumbe- dijo el oso mientras limpiaba su micrófono- ¿y que hacías dentro de la pírate cove? – pregunto Freddy.

-eso no te incumbe- respondió Jack con una sonrisa, Freddy rio sarcásticamente.

\- No te preocupes por Foxy, siempre ha sido un zorro amargado desde…-

-¿Que lo dijeron fuera de servicio?- Freddy reacciono y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿y que te trajo a este basurero?- Pregunto Freddy tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Me creerías si te digiera que mi ex me saco el dinero del banco y un idiota hizo que me despidieran- Freddy rio levemente, sin duda su risa daba algo de miedo.

-como sucedido todo eso- pregunto Freddy algo interesado.

-es una historia muy larga- Sonrió con nerviosismo.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Freddy era un oso extraño, realmente incomodaba a Jack, asustarlo, para nada, pero era extraño estar cerca de él.

Por otro lado a Freddy le pasaba lo mismo que a Jack, "quizás empecé con la pata izquierda" pensó Freddy, al notar una frialdad excesiva en el rubio.

-Perdón- Hablo Freddy –no soy mucho de dialogar con las personas… yo solo…-

-intentas proteger a tus amigos ¿no?- Freddy sorprendido Miro a Jack.

-Mira no soy peligroso, si lo fuera, Bonnie y Chica, me hubieran perseguido y el zorro mutilado- Termino Jack un poco más relajado.

-Tienes razón- dijo Freddy mirando hacia la nada- pero fallaste en algo- hizo una pausa -Foxy te hubiera matado, solo que le prometimos a Mike que te intentaríamos conocer- Termino mirándolo a la cara.

Ambos rieron, Jack sintió los pasos de alguien venir, Dirigió la vista hacia adelante y pudo notar a Mike con Chica y Bonnie riendo y hablando.

-así que- Mike miro a ambos hombres- aquí estabas Jack-

-si Freddy y yo nos estábamos conociendo- dijo en un tono alegre.

Una conversación animada se hizo presente, hablaban y reían, Chica había traído unas pizzas y se pusieron a comer, Jack muy escondido saco el papel de su bolsillo y tarjo el nombre de Freddy, sin duda si plan estaba funcionando, en la distracción de todos, Bonnie tomo una rebanada de pizza y se dirigió a la pírate cove, corrió la cortina y entro.

-Foxy… te traje algo para comer- hablo suavemente mientras se sentaba junto al zorro.

-No tengo hambre- Hablo Foxy con Frialdad

-Vamos Foxy, come algo, además no te hace bien estar aquí solo todo el tiempo- le siguió Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya te dije que no¡-de una bofetada mando lejos el plato con la rebanada de pizza.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso- dijo Bonnie con algo de irritación.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Foxy miro a Bonnie, se veía triste, Foxy se sentía raro, no era tristeza, era algo más, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo hablar.

-¡Perdón ¿ya?! No quería hacer eso- Foxy intento hablar pero no podía, con ira golpeo una pared, Bonnie rápidamente se levantó, Foxy lo miro, estaba asustado.

-Foxy… que te sucede, este no eres tú- Foxy guardo silencio y miro al suelo – ¿qué sucedió con ese Foxy que era amable con todos?-.

-Murió cuando me dejaron fuera… ahora por favor… vete- Bonnie iba a hablar, pero de lejos se sintió la alarma de las 6 A.M, salió automáticamente y se subió al escenario, Freddy pudo notar la tristeza, pero opto por guardar silencio.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los empleados, Jack y Mike se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron habían pasado 30 minutos y el lugar estaba lleno de empleados, mientras esperaban al viejo fazbear algunos empleados se dedicaban a mirar a Jack, el rubio estaba hablando con el castaño.

El viejo entro al fin, y mirando a toda la sala comenzó a hablar.

-que bien que estén todos- hablo con una sonrisa- ahora vamos a lo serio-.

Mientras tanto…

Chica al ser una de las cocineras del lugar tenía la libertad de moverse (al igual que Foxy, solo que este no salía mucho de la cueva), pero solo podía moverse por el show stage, el hall y hacia la cocina, Chica aburrida decidió bajar del escenario.

-¿Dónde vas Chica?- pregunto Freddy.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, no me tardo- respondió serena y tranquila.

Freddy vio como Chica se dirigía hacia la cocina y con una sonrisa boba hablo.

-es todo un caso ¿no es así Bonnie?- Pregunto Freddy, pero al darse vuelta miro a un Bonnie deprimido.

-si lo que tú digas…- respondo Bonnie no muy interesado.

"este lugar se está volviendo más lúgubre de lo que creí…"

Mientras tanto…

La reunión seguía su curso, solo se había hablado sobre el acoso laboral y entre otras cosas sin sentido, Jack de reojo miro a los empleados con sonrisas y molestándose entre ellos, no eran un buen equipo… pero había confianza, la cara de fazbear cambio drásticamente, al rubio le extraño eso.

-bien… y el último tema es…- fazbear hizo una pausa larga, miro a todos los empleados.

-es una gran tristeza para mi tener que decir esto…- hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez de atrás un empleado le grito.

-No se preocupe señor fazbear, si nos quedamos cuando nos dijo que no nos podría pagar este mes, nos quedaremos ante todo- los empleados del restaurante aplaudieron, el viejo hizo un gesto para que dejaran de aplaudir.

-bueno si –rio con nerviosismo – bueno el tema es que… el restaurante va a cerrar si no encontramos alguien que lo compre-.

Las sonrisas se volvieron caras de terror y sin hacerse esperar las quejas empezaron a rezumbar por el salón, el viejo intentaba calmar a la multitud, cosa que fue inútil ya que el descontrol era un hecho, Jack ya molesto por el descontrol saco su arma de servicio y un ruido de disparo se hizo presente por el salón, los empleados miraron con miedo al causante de dichos disparos.

El viejo miro asustado a Jack el cual guardaba su arma.

-Emm Gracias Jack- dijo recuperándose del susto – B-bueno a-alguna duda- Dijo el viejo ya un poco asustado por la cara de todos, un mesero levanto la mano y fazbear le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Cómo es eso de que si no compran el restaurante cerrara?- el viejo sonrió y respondió.

-buena pregunta, el restaurante se quedó sin dinero, y yo no tengo el suficiente para mantenerlo- los empleados se miraron con algo de culpa al escuchar eso- bueno el tema es que necesitamos un casero, un accionista, alguien que nos de dinero para invertir y mejorar el lugar-.

-¿y cómo haríamos eso?- pregunto otro empleado.

-puse un archivo de compra y venta en el diario, cuando el comprador venga a mirar, le explicamos la situación- respondió más tranquilo.

-¿y cuantas solicitudes tenemos?- pregunto Mike algo nervioso.

El viejo miro al suelo un momento y levantando la mira respondió – cero-.

Los empleados frustrados miraron al techo, otros se tomaban la cabeza, todos estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.

-¿ósea… que hasta ahora el restaurante cerrara?- pregunto el técnico de reparaciones.

-así es Max, si el restaurante no encuentra alguien pronto, cerraremos- todos bajaron la mirada, la reunión se dio por finalizada y se dirigieron todos a sus puesto de trabajo a hacer lo de siempre... Nada, antes de irse el señor fazbear hablo.

-Jack, Mike, ¿me pueden ayudar con unas cajas en la bodega?- ambos aceptaron y se alejaron.

Mientras tanto…

Chica llegaba al escenario, muy desanimada, Freddy al notar esto no dudo en hablarle.

-¿Qué sucede Chica? Te ves pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Nada…- respondió chica.

"genial, ahora tengo a 2 depresivos en el escenario" pensó Freddy

Mientras tanto…

En la bodega se veía al viejo y a los 2 guardias amontonando cajas.

-¿y que tienen estas cajas sr fazbear?- pregunto Jack, el viejo lo Miro y con una sonrisa hablo.

-son chucherías que nunca se logaron vender, nada más-. Siguieron ordenando las cajas.

-y ¿porque las ordena?- Pregunto Mike mientras ponía las cajas sobre la otra formando una pila

-Fácil, si el local cierra nos ahorraremos tiempo en buscar cada caja y colocarla en su orden correcto- decía fazbear mientras ponía sus cajas en su pila.

-es una verdadera pena que cierre el lugar- continuo Mike –tendré que buscar otro trabajo…-.

-lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas joven Mike- le siguió el viejo

-y cuantos días nos quedan antes de que el local pase a manos del gobierno- pregunto Jack algo interesado en la conversación.

-tenemos hasta el miércoles- Termino el viejo, ambos chicos se miraron con preocupación y siguieron ordenando las cajas.

-perdón Jack- hablo el viejo -tuve que haberle dicho a Marcelo que mi situación no estaba bien-.

-no se preocupe sr fazbear- hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de amontonar unas cajas-ademas fue lindo trabajar acá… por un par de días... aunque no conozca a nadie- rio levemente

Los 3 hombres siguieron amontonando cajas, el viejo fazbear se retiró a su oficina y los chicos hicieron una pausa.

-rayos- Mike fue el primero en hablar – ¿ahora que le diré a Doll?-.

-la verdad- le siguió Jack mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-si se pero… yo no tuve la oportunidad de terminar mis estudios y será difícil encontrar trabajo…- termino el castaño mientras sacudía su gorra que estaba cubierta de polvo.

-no te preocupes- le respondió Jack amablemente –yo tengo contactos y te aseguro que si me consigo trabajo a mí, podre conseguirte trabajo a ti- dijo mientras seguía pegado a su teléfono, los ojos del castaño se iluminaron y dirigió la vista a Jack.

-¿enserio harías eso por mí?- Jack asintió moviendo la cabeza, ganando un abrazo por parte del castaño.

-Ya Mike cálmate y terminemos de ordenar esto- dicho esto Mike soltó a Jack y siguieron ordenando la bodega.

Mientras tanto…

El señor fazbear revisaba sus documentos, bufo con molestia al ver que en los documentos solo salían deudas y más deudas, se levantó y de una vitrina saco un vino, se sirvió algo, guardo la botella y se sentó, mientras bebía el primer sorbo, miro su reloj de muñeca, 15:30 PM, hora de almuerzo, el viejo ordenaba su escritorio preparándose para ir al comedor, pero recibió una visita no muy agradable.

-¿Fazbear… es verdad el rumor que corre por el restaurante?-.

Oh esa vos… algunas veces llegaba a odiarla, el viejo observo como Freddy y compañía invadía su oficina.

-Hola Freddy, ¿Cómo estás?- saludo cortésmente el viejo, pero por dentro lo carcomían las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, pero hasta él sabía que eso era mala idea.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?- respondió sarcásticamente el oso.

-amm no lo sé… ¿porque no tomas asiento?- el viejo de 55 años ofreció cortésmente al oso mascota-cantante, el cual se sentó.

-y bien- el viejo miro a Bonnie, el cual estaba al lado de Foxy- ¿es verdad que el restaurante cerrara?-.

El viejo se tensó y nerviosamente intento cambiar el tema.

-si tú dices como es que movieron de sus lugares, yo les respondo- rio mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-es hora de almuerzo y el restaurante cierra una hora y TU nos quitaste el seguro por esa hora ¿no lo recuerdas?- respondió Foxy haciendo que el viejo se ahogara con un sorbo de vino y se pusiera a toser como loco.

-ah B-bueno E-en E-ese entonces- el viejo hizo una pausa y mirando a los ojos celeste de Freddy, los cuales le daban un terror al viejo, si ya siendo una maquina daban miedo, ahora era peor.

-Si el restaurante cerrara- termino diciendo directamente, los 3 animatronicos que estaban en la oficina, miraron al viejo con terror.

-¿y que pasara con nosotros?- pregunto Bonnie al viejo, el cual, ya no daba más con la situación.

-si no encontramos un casero, supongo que tendrán que estar en una bodega- respondió regañadientes.

Freddy se arregló su sombrero de copa y levantándose dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo saltar al viejo.

-Más te vale que resuelvas esto- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – yo no pienso pasar mi vida encerrado en un puta bodega- termino mientras se erguía y se ponía las manos en la espalda.

-Freddy… yo…-

-¡Ah callar marinero de agua dulce!- Hablo Foxy yendo hacia la mesa y agarrando al viejo del cuello de su camisa, el viejo ya no podía más, en su cabeza había un caos.

-Primero: sacas MI show, el show que le daba vida al lugar y ahora nos dices que terminaremos en una bodega- un Foxy furioso no se hizo esperar, Freddy seguía serio mientras que Bonnie solo se limitaba a mirar.

\- Yo debería Matarte…- esas pocas palabras fueron la gota que rebaso el vaso, con una fuerza increíble, que donde quien sabe, el viejo empujo a Foxy, siendo recibido por sus 2 compañeros.

-¿Sabes qué?- habla un viejo muy enojado –sin mí, ustedes no son nada- rio levemente.

-¿eso no sería al revés?- respondió indignado Bonnie, el viejo se echó a reír sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba.

-no, no es al revés- hizo una pausa –sin mí no estarían aquí- levanto la mirada hacia los 3 -¿o acaso no recuerdan que soy el único que soporta a 4 animatronicos poseídos?- se levantó violentamente de la silla mientras se arregla la corbata y su pelo que estaba desordenado.

-además, si me matan, no tendrían a nadie que les pagara la puta bodega y ustedes se irían directamente a la basura- el viejo mostraba una frialdad, que a los 3 les llegaba hasta su alma.

-Ahora si me lo permiten, me iré a comer- le viejo empujo a los 3 animatronicos y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, dejando a los 3 animatronicos estupefactos, a estas alturas le daba igual todo.

"me siento un hombre renacido" pensaba el viejo mientras le llega un aire victorioso, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan reconfortante?, era su ego.

El viejo llego al comedor, notando un Chica deprimida la cual repartía la comida a los empleados, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sentó y comenzó a ver todo el salón, el cual se veía alegre, pero con un toque depresivo.

-valla, sí que se le ve feliz sr Fazbear- hablo un chico bajito de tés morena, tenía pelo negro con rulos era flaco y vestía un overol verde.

\- Así es Max, me siento como nuevo- rio con felicidad, Chica le dejo su plato y él lo agradeció, siendo ignorado por esta última.

-¿y se puede saber por qué esta tan feliz?- Lo miraba el moreno mientras le daba una mordida a su taco, el traía su propio almuerzo.

-Son cosas que no te incumben-le respondió mientas comía un poco de su ensalada, Fazbear miraba de reojo, notando que faltaba alguien.

-eh ¿dónde está Jack?- pregunto el viejo, uno de los mesero lo miro y le contesto.

-Dijo que tenía problemas familiares y se tenía que ir rápido- Fazbear le molesto un poco, pero después más relajado contesto.

-ah bueno si son problemas familiares, nada se puede hacer- termino mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida.

El almuerzo transcurrió normal, las bromas iban y venían, la confianza no moría, aun que sabían que estaban a 3 días de separarse, disfrutaban la compañía.

En otro lado, Jack llegaba al banco de Hurricane junto a Marcos, ambos se miraron nerviosos y entraron, sin duda algo estaba pasando.

* * *

Gracias por leer, esto lo pongo al final por que... ¿si? ajajja

emm bien ***WOW*** casi 300 views, no soy muy bueno expresándome... pero el intento es lo que vale

cuando escribí la historia y la publique me deprimí un poco al ver que no dejaban reviews, (exceptuando a la gente que si lo ase), me paseaba un largo tiempo pensando, que si lo habia echo mal o algo así, cuando iba en el capitulo 3 decidí revisar los views y vi que eran 50, me dije a mi mismo "quisas mi historia no sea conocida, pero al menos la gente la lee y eso es lo importante" eso fue lo que me animo a seguir con la historia, hoy revise de nuevo para subir el capitulo y veo la cantidad de views y casi me caigo de culo... literalmente ajaja.

aun que no me dejen Reviews, por lo menos se que se interesan en mi historia y eso me impulsa a seguir adelante y que nada me detenga 3 (corazón Gay)

Gracias a todos por las casi 300 Views, son los mejores :D

Asta la proxima.

DanDead

 _"los grandes ganadores son los soñadores que siempre sueñan"_


	7. Cap 7 La vida así tal cual

Hola a todos, aqui el negro cumbiero de DanDead reportandose, con el septimo capitulo del Fic.

para los que se preocuparon con lo que puse al final del capitulo pasado, quiero decirles que no estoy deprimido ni nada por el estilo ajaja

como dije no me se expresar atreves de la escritura ajaja.

otra cosa, yo no soy muy bueno en el humor escrito, yo soy mas del actuado, asi que si salen frases graciosas, solo es cuestión de suerte.

bueno, damas y caballeros... *sonido de redoble de tambores* ¡EL CAPITULO!.

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nights At Freddys no me pertenece si no al Scott Cawthon, lo único que me pertenece son mis OC'S y la trama

 **Advertencia:** **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, La historia se basa tanto en el mundo de FNAF1 como en el 2, la historia va por tiempos.**

* * *

Minutos antes…

Jack y Mike terminaban de ordenar la bodega, ambos admiraron felices su trabajo ya concluido.

-¿arduo trabajo merece una buena ducha, que dices?- El rubio Miro a Mike estupefacto y hablo.

-¿esta pocilga tiene duchas?- Mike asintió, Jack aun en shock miro la bodega y respondió- no gracias, si la bodega es así no quiero imaginar el baño- ambos rieron.

-bien as lo que quieras, yo me iré a bañar y después almorzar- concluyo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia el baño, Jack salió después, pero antes de llegar al comedor recibió un mensaje.

 _"Habla con Marcelo o algún abogado, te deje un regalito que te gustara._

 _Besos y abrazos._

 _Papa"_

Jack sonrió y se quedó un momento pensando un su familia, hace mucho que no los visitaba, pronto seria el cumpleaños de su padre.

Un sonido llamo su atención, era su teléfono, miro el remitente, era Marcos.

-aloha Marcos- respondió el rubio con un tono relajado.

-¿Jack donde diablos estas?- el Norte americano no se escuchaba feliz.

-trabajando- Dijo aún más relajado – ¿y tú dónde estás?-

-afuera de tu casa… desde las 12 AM- del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó la risa de Jack, molestando a Marcos.

-No es gracioso Negro de mierda- respondió enojado- estaba preocupado…- concluyo el pelinegro

-Marcos ¿nos podemos juntar?- le pregunto el rubio al recordar el mensaje de su padre.

-si ¿dónde?-.

-en la plaza cerca del banco en 15 minutos-. Jack cortó la llamada y corrió hacia la salida chocando con un mesero, haciendo que este botara un par de cajas que llevaba.

Jack se detuvo a ayudarle a recogerlas.

-perdón no te vi- le dijo mientras se paraba -ah oye si el jefe pregunta dile que tuve problemas familiares- termino mientras salía corriendo del restaurante, dejando al joven mesero aun extrañado.

Ahora….

Jack llegaba al banco de Hurricane junto a Marcos, ambos se miraron nerviosos y entraron, sacaron un ticket de número y se sentaron a esperar.

-¿y se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Marcos al rubio, desde que se juntaron Jack no le había mencionado nada de porque venían al banco.

-Mi padre me mandó un mensaje para que hablara con abogado- Jack miro el tablero de números, faltaban 2 números y se cruzó de brazos.

-esperemos que sea algo bueno, de ser otra mala noticia, viajo asta chile y le pateo el trasero a tu padre- sentencio Marcos mientras que hacia poses mostrando sus músculos, Jack rio al ver eso, se veía ridículo, pero Marcos se sentía poderoso… y sexy…

-¿no sería al revés?- le siguió el juego al pelinegro –de las 6 veces que as peleado con mi padre, solo ganaste una y fue porque tenía el brazo quebrado- Jack rio, haciendo que Marcos hiciera un puchero y bajara la cabeza (todo en intensión de joda).

-que acaso ya no se puede soñar- agrego el pelinegro.

-No-.

-pero…-.

-dije No-.

Antes de que se iniciara una de las típicas discusiones de joda, un abogado grito el número de ambos, haciendo que estos se levantaran y se dirigieran al lugar.

Era un escritorio mediano, arriba tenía un cristal y sobre el cristal la computador con una impresora, atrás del abogado se veían un montón de gente con páleles ir de un lado a otro y muy al fondo en una pared un reloj con 2 leones a cada lado, daba la hora.

El abogado era un anciano, tenía el típico traje café con corbata negra, una cabeza calva con pelo a los costados, usaba lentes y tenía la típica mirada de desprecio, levanto su decrepito cuerpo y saludo a ambos hombres, para después sentarse nuevamente.

-Bien caballeros, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- hablaba mientras cruzaba sus dedos y ponía los codos sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa burlona.

-queremos ver los movimientos que se han hecho en el testamento y cuenta bancaria del señor Ricardo. A Gonzales- el abogado puso una sonrisa de "no me diga más" se movió a su computador abriendo la página del banco y colocando sus datos hablo.

-Necesito los datos del sujeto- inquirió mientras miraba a ambos hombres, Jack le extendió la mano con un papel y el viejo comenzó a anotar los datos.

-y ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- susurro Marcos al rubio.

-bueno mi padre me dejo algo y no sé qué es, así que revisare esas 2 cosas, si no encuentro nada llamare a Marcelo, ya que él dijo que lo llamara- le devolvió el susurro a su amigo, ambos se tensaron cuando el abogado tosió, pero solo fue una molestia de él.

-y ¿no debería haber sido al revés?- volvió a susurrar el pelinegro.

-ya llame a Marcelo y me no me contesto- le devolvió el susurro.

Una tos los devolvió a la realidad, era el abogado, pero esta vez lo había hecho con intensión, los miro con odio y después sonrió falsamente.

-en el testamento del señor no se ah echo ningún movimiento, solo los últimos que son de hace 3 años- concluyo el viejo mirando a Jack.

-¿y en la cuenta bancaria?- el abogado dirigió la mirada al computador y haciendo un par de clicks y tecleos volvió a hablar.

-hoy en la mañana se hizo un traspaso a una cuenta bancaria- hizo una pausa y acomodándose los lentes y volvió a hablar.

-Jack D Gonzales, ¿debo suponer que es usted?- pregunto el abogado arqueando una ceja, Jack movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

El abogado volvió su vista al computador y haciendo otro par de tecleos y click miro a Jack preguntándoles sus datos, Jack se los dio y el abogado haciendo otro par de click volvió a hablar.

-haber- hizo una pausa leyendo el documento –días atrás su cuenta bancaria tenía 500.000 dólares, siendo una parte retirada por su ex pareja y la otra parte por el banco para pagar sus deudas, quedando solo 100 dólares- Termino de explicar el abogado mientras se arreglaba los lentes y tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-ahora…- hizo otra pausa- con el traspaso que se hizo su cuenta usted posee un monte de…- el abogado giro la ruedita del mouse haciendo bajar la página, al ver lo que había, abrió los ojos como platos y seguido miro a los jóvenes, que extrañados veían la reacción del anciano.

El anciano abogado se puso a toser como loco y sacando un pastilla para la tos, la vertió en su baso para tomársela toda.

Se sentó exhausto, después de un momento se levantó de su asiento, tomo un lápiz y un papel y anotando unos datos, cerro la página y hablo.

-enseguida vuelvo- el anciano abogado se retiró dejando a ambos jóvenes perplejos.

-que mierda acaba de pasar- pregunto el rubio a su compañero.

-no lo sé… pero el viejo casi se muere- respondió Marcos.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y el viejo no aparecía, Marcos aprovechó ese tiempo para comprar unos chocolates, y turnándose ambos se los comieron afuera, ya que no se puede entrar con alimentos, finalmente el viejo apareció, no traía nada en la mano, llego y se sentó.

-bien- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –discúlpenme si me demore, tenía que saber si el traspaso echo era válido- el anciano volvió a su computador abriendo la misma página, coloco los mismos datos anteriores.

-OK, señor usted posee una suma total de…- el abogado hizo otra pausa mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba a la pantalla -8 millones de dólares-.

Marcos puso una cara de asombro, "¿abre escuchado bien? Dijo 8 millones… no, no puedo ser… ¡8 MILLONES!" Marcos termino de pensar y lentamente miro a su amigo, estaba pálido, su vista esta puesta en la nada y no tenía expresión alguna.

-8… millones…- fueron las únicas palabras que logro pronunciar Jack.

-Corrección- dijo el abogado- 8.560.100$, ese sería el monto correcto- Jack abrió los ojos y reaccionando tomo la pantalla y la dio vuelta, el anciano no jodía… esa era la cantidad.

-tiene 2 opciones- volvió a hablar el anciano, llamando la atención de Marcos, Jack estaba en otro universo en ese momento.

-pueden retirar todo el dinero ahora o guardarlo, pero si decide guardarlo no podrá sacar toda esa cantidad de golpe- Marcos miro a su amigo, el cual aún no reaccionaba.

-Jack que hacemos- pregunto Marcos al rubio, el cual balbuceo unas palabras inentendibles.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto el anciano al pelinegro.

-Que los retiramos- termino con una sonrisa.

17:00 PM

-¡8 MILLONES DE DOLARES!- exclamo sobresaltado Frank al oír tal cantidad.

¿Qué hace Frank hay?, pues ya no estaban en el banco, ahora estaban en la casa de Jack, con todo el dinero sobre una mesa, Jack seguía pálido así que Marcos le dio una taza de agua de menta, Frank se abalanzo sobre la mesa para contar el dinero y después se le unió Marcos, Jack se unió ultimo.

-Gracias por venir Frank- Dijo Jack con el tono de su piel ya recuperado.

Frank solo se limitó a sonreírle y siguió contando la cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

-¿y de donde saco tanto dinero tu padre? ¿Qué acaso robo un banco?- Pregunto Marcos mientras seguía contando el dinero.

Jack no respondió y siguió contando, Marcos lo miro un poco extrañado y siguió contando.

-Jack te hice una pregunta- insistió el pelinegro.

-Aquí tengo 2.500 millones ¿Cuántos tienes tu Frank?- Pregunto el rubio mientras ignoraba a Marcos.

-yo tengo 3.500 millones- dijo Frank aun sin creer todo el dinero que estaba viendo -¿y tú, Macos?-

El pelinegro alzo la mirada y se acomodó en el sofá tomando el dinero y metiéndoselo bajo la camisa.

-No responderé hasta que EL no me responda la pregunta- hablo mientras apuntaba a Jack.

-Bueno Jack… en verdad si da un poco de curiosidad- dijo Frank mientras lo miraba.

Jack bajo la mirada y pronuncio unas palabras incomprensibles, haciendo que sus 2 amigos lo miraran con cara de idiotas.

-que soy... mpmhpmp- hablo de nuevo.

-¿eh?- volvieron a responder los 2

-Que yo soy mi…pphppmh-.

-¡HABLA DE UNA PUTA VES!- gritaron ambos jóvenes colmando la paciencia del rubio.

-¡QUE SOY MILLONARIO IDIOTAS!- les grito en la cara Jack.

-eso ya lo sabemos- respondió Frank apuntando a la mesa con el dinero –pero nosotros preguntamos cómo tu padre consiguió el dinero- volvió a replicar Frank.

Jack se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, respiro profundo para calmarse, y volvió a hablar.

-Mi padre es millonario… y eso significa que yo también lo soy- termino Jack mientras se sentaba en el sofá, dejando a ambos jóvenes perplejos.

-¿y entonces por qué trabajas?-pregunto Frank al rubio.

-porque yo fui criado en la pobreza, no sirvo para ser millonario excéntrico, a mí me gusta trabajar y ganarme mi sueldo- respondió Jack, dejando a un Frank pensativo, pensaba en si reírse o golpearlo.

-¿y cómo?- ahora pregunto Marcos mientras volvía a dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, Jack lo miro a la cara y le respondió.

-después de que mi madre muriera, pasaron 2 años y mi padre se casó con mi madre actual, mi madre tenía un hermano que era dueño de una empresa multimillonaria, ellos eran 3 hermanos, pero como mi tío odiaba a su hermano le dejo todo a mi madre, cuando "murió", la herencia se dividió en su familia y la nuestra- concluyo Jack, ambos jóvenes se miraron y volvieron a hablar

-¿y que paso con la empresa?- preguntaron en dúo.

-la maneja mi primo, el hijo del 3 hermano- respondió mientras tomaba el dinero y caminaba hacia una caja fuerte, el dinero, después Frank y finalmente Marcos.

-pero… ¿no que tu tío odiaba a su hermano?- recalco Frank.

-sí, la empresa originalmente había quedado para mí, Tony, Maximiliano y Sergio, dejando al actual propietario, Javier, fuera de ella- termino mientras serbia 3 vasos con ron, los tomo y los deposito en la mesa.

-Pero…- esta vez hablo Marcos.

-yo dije que no ya que esos momentos estaba en New York, además de ser menor de edad, Tony y Sergio eran menores de edad y Maximiliano era mayor de edad pero "murió" de circunstancias extrañas al igual que mi tío- bebió un poco de ron- aún sigo insistiendo que fue Javier, pero no hay pruebas.

Un golpeteo saco a los 3 hombres de su "animada conversación", Jack poniendo una cara de extrañeza, camino hacia la puerta, la abrió recibiendo una visita que no esperaba.

-¿tú que mierda haces aquí?- pregunto Jack con odio, haciendo que los 2 jóvenes miraran en dirección a él.

-vamos primo déjame pasar-. Respondió.

-no me llames primo, ahora lárgate de mi casa Javier o te juro que te saco a patadas-.

Javier solo rio y chasqueando sus dedos llamo la atención de 2 guardias, los cuales empujaron a Jack para darle un espacio de entrar a Javier.

Javier era un joven de unos 29 años, era musculo y de tés morena, tenía unos ojos color marrón oscuro, vestía de traje negro con la chaqueta abierta dejando ver la camisa blanca y sin corbata, tenía un pelo bien peinado hacia atrás, si ya todos superaban a Jack en altura, este lo hacia el doble.

Javier Camino y se sentó en el sofá, tomo un sorbo de ron y moviendo la mano hizo que los guardias trajeran a rastras a Jack y lo sentaran en una silla.

-Bien Jack, vine a hablar de negocios- hablo Javier con una sonrisa de confianza, estaba demasiado confiado.

-¿veo que ya te enteraste de los 8 millones no?- Jack rio mientras se soltaba del agarre de los gorilas de Javier.

-si así es- Javier tomo otro sorbo de ron- pero vengo ah acerté una proposición que no podrás rechazar- termino con una sonrisa y mirando a todos a su alrededor.

-No- hablo de inmediato Jack.

Javier abrió los ojos de par en par, tomo todo el ron que quedaba y calmándose volvió a hablar.

-Vamos Jack, ni siquiera has escuchado la proposición- Hablo Javier Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, ambos se quemaban con la mirada.

-Dije No, ¿que no te cabe en tu pequeña cabeza de simio?- Javier miro a Jack con ira, se le estaba formando un tic en uno de sus ojos, Marcos y Frank tomaron sus armas de servicio con mucha disimulación (cabe recordar que Marcos es militar así que el porta una pistola con silenciador separado), el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso.

-Mira Jack- Javier hizo una pausa, tratando de controlar las ganas de matarlo- si tú me das los 8 millones, yo los invertiré muy bien, haciendo que cuando llegue fin de mes, tengas el triple de lo que tienes ahora- término con una sonrisa nerviosa, la ira lo mataba.

Javier es una persona con la que no se puede joder, tiene un temperamento explosivo y al ser inteligente, frio y calculador, siempre lograba lo que quería, pero él nunca había podido con Jack, por eso lo odiaba.

Jack sonrió y le respondió.

-N-O, NO- respondió Jack con una sonrisa burlona.

Javier no aguanto más y exploto tomando a Jack del cuello de si camisa de guardia (traje policial) y levantándolo de la silla, los gorilas sacaron sus armas al mismo tiempo que Frank y Marcos.

-¡ME DARAS ESE PUTO DINERO O TE JURO QUE TE ACABARE!- Grito Javier, siendo golpeado por Jack, Javier se levantó, pero antes de sacar su arma se dio cuenta de la situación.

-POLICIA DE HURRICANE, no se muevan abriré fuego- grito Frank apuntando a los gorilas.

Javier sonrió y con una cara de loco le hablo a Frank.

-¿y tú crees que te tengo miedo?- rio de forma burlona- claro que no, no te tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a ese puto militar- siguió riendo mientras apuntaba a Marcos, ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-si yo quiero puedo hacer que lo despidan- Javier se arregló el traje y su pelo.

-amenazas a un oficial en función, ¿eso no es un delito Marcos?- Frank arqueo una ceja en tono de burla, Marcos con una sonrisa asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Javier más calmado hizo un gesto para que sus hombres bajaran las armas, una vez que todos bajaron sus armas, Javier se dirigió a la salida, sus hombres salieron pero antes de que este lo hiciera se giró y hablo.

-esto no ha acabado… primo- cerró la puerta mientras reía.

Los 2 jóvenes miraron a Jack, no se veía nada feliz, así que tomando sus cosas se dirigieron a la salida despidiéndose de su amigo, Jack quedo sentado en una silla, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco estaba feliz, después de unos minutos se levantó y se fue a comer algo, puesto ya eran las 18:30.

Mientras tanto…

El viejo Fazbear llegaba a su hogar, el restaurante había cerrado temprano, ya que nadie iba y sería una estúpidas tener a los trabajadores hasta las 23 pm.

Aparco el carro en el garaje y bajo sacando su portafolios, saco las llaves y haciendo un leve suspiro abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio al entrar fue a si hija estudiando en la sala de estar era una adolecente de 20 años, tés un poco pálida, de estatura normal, delgada, pelo anaranjado y liso, era voluminosa tanto de delante como de atrás, ojos color calipso, vestía un pijama rosa, estaba en su segundo año de universidad.

Giro un poco la cabeza para ver al fondo a su esposa cocinar, era una mujer alta, delgada, tés normal, pelo castaño, voluminosa al igual que su hija, vestía un jean, con una polera negra y un delantal de cocina.

-hola papa- saludo su hija muy animada, se levantó y dándole un abrazo le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-oh mi amor llegaste- con el saludo de su hija, su esposa se dirigió a saludarlo -¿cómo te fue hoy?- le pregunto mientras lo besaba.

El viejo solo sonrió y subió las escaleras, ambas mujeres se miraron preocupadas y vieron como el viejo subía y se encerraba en su oficina.

-la cena estará dentro de poco…- hablo su esposa con menos ánimo.

El viejo entro a su oficina y dejo el portafolio sobre el escritorio, se sentó en la silla y finalmente se dio un cabeza contra dicho escritorio.

"que voy a hacer ahora, no tengo empleo ni dinero y una hija estudiando en la universidad más cara" un leve golpeteo saco al viejo Fazbear de sus pensamientos, se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su mujer, la cual con los ojos llorosos entro y tiro un montón de cartas, que eran deudas.

-¡Deudas, deudas y más deudas!- La mujer sollozante se sentó un asiento de la oficina y miro a su esposo -¿Qué aremos ahora?- le pregunto.

El viejo no podía mirarla a la cara, esos ojos le destrozaban el corazón, se agacho para quedar a la altura de la mujer y la abrazo.

-tranquila cariño, todo está bajo control- la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par y enojada aparto a su marido dándole una bofetada.

-¡¿Bajo control?!- La mujer más enojada le dio otra bofetada y tomando las cartas se las puso en la cara -¡¿ah esto llamas bajo control?!- acto seguido le tiro las cartas en la cara y comenzó a golpearlo, el viejo como acto de defensa solo la abrazo.

-¡Mi amor cálmate!- le decía el viejo mientras esta lo seguía golpeando y le insultaba.

-¿cómo quieres que me calme?, míranos, estamos casi en la pobreza- la mujer volvió a llorar y se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

El viejo tomo las delicadas manos de su mujer y se las aparto de la cara con suavidad, acto seguido le pasó una mano por la mejilla para después besarla.

-confía en mí, solo te pido eso- la Mujer asintió más calmada y se levantó de la silla.

-me voy a lavar la cara- dijo ella con la garganta un poco apretada y salió cerrando la puerta, le viejo se puso serio y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, acto seguido encendió el computador que tenía sobre él.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su correo y lo abrió, como esperaba no tenía respuestas sobre el restaurante, pero, tenía respuesta sobre un coche que él había puesto en venta, esto puso al viejo muy feliz, no solo tenía dinero, sí no que tenía le suficiente para pagar la universidad de su hija, el restaurante (aunque fuera por 2 semanas más) y poder subsistir 2 meses más.

Abrió un nuevo correo y escribió.

 _"queridos empleados, junto con saludarlos les envió este correo para decirles que el restaurante ahora tiene un plazo vigente de 2 semanas, una semana se cerrara para fumigación y mantención, así que hasta el próximo lunes no se trabajara, disfruten su semana de descanso"_

 _ATTE: Frederick Fazbear._

Reviso el mensaje una última ves y le dio a enviar para todos sus empleados, más feliz bajo las escaleras y le conto todo a su mujer, esa noche la familia comió más feliz, para ellos todo se estaba arreglando, o eso creía él.

* * *

bien ahora conocieron un poco mas de nuestro protagonista, y también quise colocar algo del viejo, ya que casi en ningún fic lo toman mucho encuenta (no digo que en este si, pero lo quiero hacer aparecer un poco mas)

y sobre los animatronicos... calamaos que claro que aparecerán, solo que esta historia va por tiempo, como mencione antes.

y si abra algún cambio... para eso tendrán que leer *inserte risa malvada*

no olviden dejar un review con su opinion si les gusto la historia y se ven que necesito mejorar o cambiar algo

Asta la proxima.

DanDead

 _"Solo se que no se nada"_


End file.
